Bloodline
by kelsey.hampa
Summary: Morella Smith is a beautiful angel with a cursed fate. It wasn't as thought she chose to be part of a cursed bloodline. It isn't as though she chose to watch her parents have their wings torn, or be hidden from the world at birth. And she most certainly does not have a choice in who her mate is for when she goes to hell. SebastianXoc. May change rating to M!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Beginning

"Back when the earth was new

and heaven just a whisper…" Testimonial by Rita Dove

Back when the earth was just beginning, God had a 'right hand man' I guess you could say. That 'right hand man' was a humble angel, with a wife and a son. Yet, as time pass the lord became more known to mortals and that angel felt the he was being tricked and betrayed. The angel began to turn evil and got so jealous that one day he killed one of the lords followers. Disguised and grief-stricken by this God tore off his wings and banished him from heaven, yet before the angel left he was able to say goodbye to his family, and when he said bye to his son, he put a curse on him that made him, and all of his children and grandchildren be banished from heaven after their own child was born.

Who was that angel? Why, the devil himself. After all, even the devil was once an angel and this is the story of his newest heir, me, Morella Smith. Before me is my father George Smith, and before him is his father Charles Smith, then his father Benedict Smith, and so on and so forth. If you can't tell, all the heir before me are males, which means I'm the first girl that was born not wed into this bloodline. Before I go any further, I should start with the day that changed my life, the day my mother and father had their wings ripped off, and my little brother and I were sent to live with my grandmother.

* * *

Screams and cries are all I heard. Rain fell like arrows falling from the skies hitting me with reality. Thunder yelled out in the background calling 'trader', lighting pierce the sky with hatridge. A newborn, with creamy skin and little black hairs on its head cried in my arms for its mother, my mother. Of course, that would never happen, not anymore. As for me, I just stood there in the rain on the edge of heaven, with my brother in my arms, protected by a blanket from the cruel rain. I stood there and watched with tears flowing from my forest green eyes, as my parents that loved and cared my me for a century (although I looked 11 years old), were having their wings torn from their backs.

I was prepared for my father to go to hell, for he told me that our family was cursed and bound to go to that wretched place. Yet, my mother… I had no idea she would have to go, I knew they had me before the got married, but I thought they would let her stay to raise us. Guess I was wrong. The angels are sending us to live with our grandmother in Romania.

"Ahh!" cried out my mother. Even though you couldn't tell from the rain, I bet there were tears also running down her red cheeks. I could never imagine the pain my parents are going through, yet I know one day I will.

My mother looked towards me and gave my brother and I one last loving smile, as did my father. I smiled a sad smile as I heard the last of their wings being ripped, and suddenly they disappeared with nothing left behind, but blood and their wings. They were gone and left me here to raise my baby brother. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned frightened, frightened that the angels would rip my wings too. Yet, who I saw was not one of those beasts, but my grandmother, Alice. A mortal would have thought she was my mother, with how young she looked. Yet, we didn't look alike. Her wavy, blonde hair and warm brown eyes are nothing like my damp curly, black hair, and now cold, scared green ones.

My grandmother kneeled down and hugged me and my brother, Matthew, close.

When she pulled away I saw the tears in her eyes as well. It must have been hard for her to see her only son go to hell.

"Come, let's go home." she whispered, yet I could still hear her over the rain. I looked down at Matthew and saw he was still crying. I turned back to my grandmother and nodded. Matthew needed to get out of the rain before he got sick, and it would be nice to just forget this place and what just happened here.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you like it so far! This is my first story on , so any advice would be great. This happens before Sebastian made a contract with Ciel, and Sebastian will come in the next chapter or so. For a heads up I want to bring in Morella and Sebastian's relationship slow, but I will show hints of it at times! Also, I will have Ciel and the contract part in the story, but just not for a while. So...yeah. Please leave a comment! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New Life

"It's only the beginning now ...a pathway yet unknown" New Beginnings by Gertrude B. McClain( *= look at bottom of chapter)

Snow stuck to our shoes as we walked through a forest. The path we had to take was a long one, so my grandmother wrapped her coat over Matthew and I. Her arm was wrapped around me, trying to keep me warm for I was shivering, yet I was trying to keep Matthew warm. As we got closer to the end of the path, I saw something in the distance. It was huge, and when we reached the end, I saw a castle.

The castle* was off white and the front gate had brown stone walls around it. The castle had so many towers and windows. I never had visited my grandmother before, for she always came to see us. Yet, I never expected her to live it a castle. I just hope this place will be good for Matthew.

"Well, what do you think?" ask my grandmother, having stopped us to look at my new home. I just stood there, wide eyes and mouth open. I looked up at her and asked.

"This is where you live?"

"Don't worry. I know what you thinking... It's too small." she joked, but her face look serious. I gave her a small smile and looked back at the castle. I started to shiver a little harder now. " Come. Lets get you to inside before you freeze."

We made our way to the gate, which was opened by these guards. I looked at them and could tell they were angels. They must been ordered by the lord to guard to protect my grandmother. I looked at one of the guards as we passed through the gates. The guard was dress in silver armor, with a spear in his hand, and a sword at his side. The guards had all their wings out, with armor covering them.

We entered the courtyard, and headed to a flight of stair the was in the far right hand corner that lead us inside. Once inside, my grandmother took off the coat that was around me. I looked around and saw many paintings, statues, and tapestries. The walls were also bricks, but were a grey color, and the room had high ceilings.

"I'll show you too you room, so you can have a warm bath and change your clothes. Alright?" Alice asked tenderly. I nodded as she led the way to a door on the other side of the room, stepping on a long red carpet, that led to the door.

Once to my room she opened the door and let me in. The walls were the same as the first room I was in, with beautiful tapestry. There were large windows right across from me with a balcony. Red curtains hung from the windows. To the far left of the room was a large king sized bed, with curtains and lots of fluffy pillows. Next to the bed was a night stand. On the wall exactly on my left was a dresser. To the far right of the room on the right wall There was also a huge fireplace right next to me with two big chairs. On the wall right of me was a big wardrobe. Next to that was a door, no doubt led to the bathroom. Overall it was a beautiful, yet simple room, that I already loved. Just as I was about to turn to my grandmother Matthew started crying.

"Oh dear. He must be hungry. I'll take care of him. You go get warm." she orders gently.

"Where will he sleep?" I asked. There wasn't a crib in here, and I wanted to make sure he would be alright.

"He will stay in my room, that is right down the hall. That way he doesn't bother you, if you decide to sleep." I nodded in understanding and with that she left, taking Matthew carefully with her. I looked around one more time, before heading to the bathroom to bathe.

* * *

"How was your bath?" grandma questioned, feeding Matthew. I was in the dining room, heading to sit next to her. I had changed from my white dress, that had been soaked from the rain, to a long blue sleeved dress, with brown flats.

"Warm and relaxing." I answered sitting down in a chair. The dining room was really big. The dark brown table could seat fifty people. The walls were a darker grey brick, with a fireplace lit with a huge portrait of a man and my grandmother, behind my grandmother, who was at the head of the table. On the table was a lot of food.

"Are you hungry? You can have anything you like,"I nodded and put some chicken with mashed potatoes on my plate, "I also have so rules. I know that you have had a hard day, but I rather tell you now and get it over with than wait. You are to learn how to be a proper lady, and study languages, history, sword fighting so you can protect yourself if necessary, math, and science. You are to eat healthy food, but the will be sweets at times. Also, there is a lake not too far from here. You may go there and but either I or a guard must be with you, and if I do not go, you must tell me first. Understood?"

"Yes, but why must I learn these things?"I asked, confused. I understand the sword fighting, but why everything else.

"It is how I was raise, and I raised your father to be respectable. I will do the same with you." grandmother clarified, in a tender yet stern voice. I looked to her and nodded in understanding and started eating. I could live with those rules.

* * *

It has been a month since that day, and I had a peaceful life. If I slept, which since I'm an angel I didn't need to sleep, it was more of a luxury, I would be woken when the sun rose. I have been practicing walking with grace, sitting straight, how to steak in front of a people, which between you and me I hate doing, I mean I just stand at a podium and read from a book, with a strong voice, standing straight, and making eye contact at times. Other than that, I have gotten quite good with a sword, math is a little hard, and science is great. As for the languages,I am now fluent in French, Latin, Greek, and many more.

I was outside in the courtyard building a snowman in a purple dress with a fur coat, gloves, and a fur hat. Grandma stood by a window holding Matthew, and watching me. I was about to put the buttons, that were on a tray held by a butler, when I felt something off. It felt dark and evil. I felt the feeling come closer. I looked toward the gate, and watched for something.

"My lady? Is something wrong?" asked the butler, Luke.

"Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I feel something evil coming this way." Luke didn't respond. I looked at him and saw he had a worried face, and was looking at the window. I looked there and saw my grandmother give Matthew to a butler inside. She made her way to the door, and went straight to me. Holding me behind her. I suddenly heard footsteps come from the forest. I looked from behind grandma to see a man with wavy brown hair, forest green eyes, a strong build, pale skin, and in a black suit with a black fur cloak. Beside him was a boy in his mid teens, with medium long black hair, piercing red eyes,very pale skin, and a strong yet slim build. The boy was dress in a black suit, and a black fur cloak as the guards had the spears pointed at them.

"What are you doing here?" grandmother demanded.

"What? I can't come visit my grandson, and my granddaughter." He looked like the man in the portret, in the dining room. He must have been my grandfather. I looked at my grandmother. She was glaring at him. Why? I know he is a demon, father told me, and the boy next to him was as well, I could since it. Yet I knew my grandfather wouldn't hurt me, I don't know how, but I just did.

"Grandma?" I asked confused. She looked down at me and gave me a loving look. She put her right arm around me, and I hugged her waist. She turned back to my grandfather with a glare.

"You can see them, but he can't. Not if he will hurt them." she announced.

"I promise you, Agares will behave. Right?" grandfather ask the boy named Agares.I turned my gaze to Agares. He was look straight at me, his face blank, yet, his eye held a look, that I couldn't name it.

"I swear on my life I will not hurt them." he promised, bowing his head, to my grandmother.

* * *

Hey guy! I had my first day of school today. It was okay, but by my classes, I may have to update only on weekends. Plus, my wifi sometime cute off, so that also might slower update, but I WILL TRY MY HARDEST! Anyway if you can't tell Agares is Sebastian! YAY! I hope you like this chapter, and I fix the first paragraph in chapter one, so check that. Please comment! Bye!Castle: germany/images/big/neu_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Sword

" I remember the day when I first saw you,

I couldn't take my eyes off you…" Love At First Sight by ?

We were all in the dining room now, having lunch. Well, grandma, Matthew, and I were having lunch, which was chicken noodle soup to warm me up. Grandpa and Agares were drinking wine. Grandmother was to the head of the table, Matthew in her arms, I to her right, while grandfather was all the way at the other end of the table, Agares to his right. To say the least, it was awkward. Grandma was feeding Matthew, while glaring at grandpa, and I could feel Agares staring at me while I tried concentrating on my food.

"How long will you be staying?" questioned my grandmother, finally breaking the silence.

"Does it matter?" replied my grandfather, with a bored look on his face. I turned to my grandmother to see her eyes narrow even more. I heard grandpa sigh, and straighten up in his seat, his face turning serious.

"Morella, Agares and I will be staying for a little while. Would you mind giving him a tour of the Castle, while I talk to your grandmother?" my grandfather turned to me, with a friendly face. I looked to my grandmother, wondering if it would be okay. She looked at me, then Agares before sighing, and nodding in approval. I glanced at Agares, meeting his gaze for a moment, before standing and walking to the door. I heard him behind me once I was at the door, feeling his eye bore into the back of my head. I signed quietly. 'This is going to be a long tour.'

* * *

We were walking down what felt like the hundredth hall, for all I know it could've been. I had showed Agares the foyer, minstrel's gallery, chapel, oratory, dungeons, and the casemate. So far the tour had been awkward. I would talk and he would nod. The only time I didn't feel his eyes on me was when I turned to him, to make sure he heard me. We were headed to the library, when I heard Agares stop. I turned to look at him, confused. He seemed to be thinking really hard on something.

"Morella? Would you mind if I asked you a question?" Agares questioned. I was shock that he even said something. This was the first time he ever talked to me. I shook off the feeling and nodded."How old are you?"

" A century. Why did you want to know?" I replied, confusion laced in my voice. His eyes widen at my answer. Why was he shocked? I mean, I know I grow a little slower than other angels do, but grandmother said I should be growing soon, because of puberty which does not sound fun.

" I was just wondering." was all he said before he started walking again. I watched as he walked pass me, not even giving me a glance. Why now, of all times, did he stop looking at me? I just shook my head and started after him. Once at the right door, I opened it and walked in, Agares following me. Turned to Agares and he looked pleased by the library. The library was very big. Every wall was filled with books of all kinds. There were stairs on both the right and left sides, that led to higher books. At the very end of the library and a huge fireplace, with a fluffy carpet, one long couch, two comfy chairs on either side of the couch. There were twelve window, with benched. Six on the bottom level, six on the second level. There was also many table with chair all over. This is my favorite room. I was here most of the time, if there was nothing else to do.

" You may come here whenever you like. The library has books of all kind, so I'm sure you would be able to find one of your liking." I declared. Agares looked over all the walls, before he suddenly turned to me looked straight into my eyes, as if trying to see my very soul. His eye held amusement in them, and his lips went to a slight smirk. I just stared at him with a bored face.

" So this is your favorite room." his voice even held amusement. My green orbs widened. How would he know? My mouth opened, about to ask, but it seemed Agares had read my mind." Your scent is very strong in this room, which I could smell even before you opened the door. Demons have a great sense of smell. Even angels do, though you must be lacking in that area I guess."

I want to kill him! I glared up at him, but his smirk only widened. ' I just met him, and I can tell he is arrogant.' I sighed and turned walking to the door, but before I could walk out, an arm block the way. I turned to see Agares' face was a few inches away from mine, and he still had that look on his face, but some of his hair had got in his face. I just simply glare, yet this time he chuckled.

" I'm sorry if I offended you. I had no intention to." I turned to face him fully, and crossed my arms. I had a disbelieved look on my face. Agares brought his face a little closer, I narrowed my eyes, as if daring him try something."I swear from the bottom of my heart." I just turned, going under his arm and walked off. This was going to be a very long little while.

* * *

Agares' POV

I was in the library, sitting by the fire. Dinner was a few hours ago, and it was nothing but silence. I had been taking glances at Morella, to see her glaring at her food. She must have really not liked my comment earlier, not that I cared. I stared at the fire, watching the flames dance around. Morella's sent was still strong, even though she wasn't in here. I must admit, she has a beautiful scent. I could sense Charles coming toward me. He must have wanted to talk. I heard the door to the library open, and I heard his footsteps on the marble floor. He took a seat at the other chair. He was silence for a moment.

" What do you think of her?" Charles questioned. I turned to him to see him watching my every move. I frowned my eyebrows and played innocent.

"Who?" Charles narrowed his eye, annoyed.

"You know who. Stop playing games." Charles demanded. I sighed and turned back to the fire. What did I think of Morella? She is an angel, one of the creators most despised by demons. How was I suppose to think of her? Morella is a hundred years old, and that is young compared to my one thousand years! Even so, she is amusing, has a beautiful scent, can repel my seductiveness. She is stunning for an angel, and no matter how hard I try, I find myself thinking about her. Yet, she doesn't have a great sense of smell. I wonder what else she lacks in.

"She's perfect...But, she seems to lack in sense of smell." I replied. I turned to Charles, to see him staring at me. He sighed and turned back to the fire. He rubbed his face with his hands. He turned back to me with an exhausted look.

" I will talk to Alice about it in the morning. I'm going to my room. Your room is right across from Morella's. Since you know her scent already, you should be able to find it." with that he left. I faced the fire once more, thinking about Morella. 'She was going to be very amusing when she finds out that I am her mate.' I thought, with sadistic smirk.

* * *

Morella's POV

I has been a week since my grandfather and Agares arrived, and I have been force to spend time with Agares after my lessons. Which to say has made me love my lessons, because I don't have to be near him. When we spend time together I read, and he tries to gain my attention. If I have to hear him ask me one more question about what I'm reading, when he can perfectly see the title, I'll exploud! I was doing my studies lesson, my last lesson of the day, now. I was studying the Egyptian era when my grandmother spoke up.

"It is three o'clock. You may be finished." she declared. I started to panic. It can't be three already!

"Wait! Can we do tomorrows lesson as well?" I rushed out in one breath. I didn't want to see that stupid smirk on Agares' stupid face. Grandma looked at me surprised and speechless. I have never asked that before.

" Why do you want to do tomorrows lesson?" she questioned. I opened my mouth about to answer, but a knock on the door of grandmother's study interrupted me. We both turned to the door to see who it was." Come in." answerd my grandma. I dreaded the sight of who it was. Agares. He looked at my grandmother, then me and smirked. I simply glared back.

" I'm sorry if I interrupted Morella's studies, but do you mind if I borrow her." he addressed my grandmother. I looked at her pleadingly, not to let me go. Yet, she ignored me and let me go with him. I sighed quietly and stood up. I walked to the door, and passed Agares. I heard him catch up quickly, and follow me." So, what are we doing today?" I ignored him." What? Still not talking to me?" No response. I heard him sigh and sensed that he stopped walking. He must have finally got the hint.

I continued walking, when suddenly I was pushed against a nearby wall. I look to see the source, to find glowing, pinkish, red eyes. My eyes themselves widened and my mouth a gap. Agares had one arm on each side of me, his face a mere inch away from mine. I blushed, and tried to put space between us, yet I was fully against the wall.

" Your 'silent treatment' is getting very old." he growled, looking me straight in the eyes, " Now, whether you like it or not, we have to spend time together, so it would be nice if you actually participated. Understood?" I shivered, and looked down at the floor, yet Agares gently put if hand on my cheek, and made me look at him. His eyes were back to their crimson color, and had soften greatly. I sighed and nodded my head. Agares smiled, took a step back and grabbed my hand. "Now, what are my doing today?" he asked nicely. I thought for a moment and looked up at him.

" I want to go ice skating." I finally answered him, with words. He nodded and went to our rooms to get changed.

* * *

We were finally at the lake. I had told grandmother before we left. I was in a beautiful royal blue dress, with matching coat, gloves, and fur hat. I was on the ice in my brown skates. I looked at Agares. He was in his usual suit, with a cloak. He had to borrow a pair of old skates, that were my fathers. I looked around the winter wonderland that I was in. Snow was on every tree, and the mountains were sparkling in what sun that was shining. Grey clouds coving the sky slightly.

I started to skate around the lake that was close to land, before going out in the middle. I saw Agares join me, and we skated. We did tricks, jumps, and even did a race. The sun was low in the sky when we had finished. I was about to head to land when I felt something. I looked out into the forest. I felt something there, but I wasn't sure exactly what. I turned to that direction, and strained my eyes to see what is was.

"Morella?" Agares asked, confused at my sudden behavior. I took a step forward, but saw something head straight toward me. Before I could react, I was pushed to the ground. My head and back would have slammed the ice, but something was under them, protecting me from damage. I opened my eyes to see a chest, and when I looked up I saw Agares, " Why didn't you move?! Do you lack in sensing danger too?!" I turned to see had come toward me, and saw a sword was stuck in the side of the mountain, that the castle sat on, completely ignoring Agares' comment. I turn back to look where I sensed something and realized that was where the weapon came from. " Are you listening?!" I could still sense the presence, yet I couldn't see it through the trees.

" Can you sense that?" I asked. I turned to Agares, and saw he looked annoyed, from the lack of answers.

" You didn't answer my questions." he declared.

" Well, can you sense that presence?" he closed his eyes and sighed exhaustively. He opened his eyes. Red orbs, bored into green ones.

" What presence? I can't sense anything."

" Then where did that sword come from? Thin air?" Agares looked at me once more, before closing his eyes, and concentrating. After a moment his eyebrows frowned, and a growl except his lips.

" Morella, how far away do you sense it is?"

" About forty, may be fifty miles away." I replied. Agares' eyes flashed open and stared wide eyed at me. I just turned back to the presence. Agares looked at the weapon, and narrowed his eyes. He looked at where the sword came from one last time, letting out a growl, before standing up, and helped me up.

We headed to land and put on our boots. Suddenly I was swept up in Agares' arms, and he started running. When we were at the castle gate he put me down, and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the castle. He headed to the dining room. He walked in and we saw my grandmother and grandfather talking. They turned to us surprised, by the furious look on Agares' face. Agares told them what happened. When he was finish, both of my grandparents outraged.

My grandmother ordered the guards to search for the truder, but they found nothing. Grandfather asked Agares to describe the sword, and when he did a black shadow appeared behind him. I grabbed Agares' hand stepped behind him a little. Agares looked down at me, before squeezing my hand.

" It appears that we will be leaving earlier than planned." declared my grandfather. He stood and went to his room to get his things ready.

" Agares, will you please escort Morella to her room?" asked my grandmother with her head in her hands, stressed. Agares nodded and left, pulling me along again, but gentler. Once at my room, he opened the door and walked in. He let go of my hand, and went straight to my windows, closing the curtains. Then he went to the fireplace asnf started a fire. He then looked around the room, for what, I'm not certain. I went to my bed and sat down watching him. When he was finished, he looked at me and walked over to my bed. Once there, he kneeled down on the floor, and looked up at me.

"Morella, I need you to stay here for the rest of the day-" Agares started, but I cut him off.

" What?! Why?"

" That sword belongs to a very powerful demon. So I need you to stay here, just for the rest of the day. And you can't go back to the lake, at least not for a while. Please?" he begged. I stared at him for a moment before nodding my head." I have to go pack." with that he left.

* * *

I watched from the window near the courtyard, as grandfather and Agares left. Matthew was in my arms watching the snowfall. Before they had left, grandfather told me that they would visit again, but not sure when. Grandmother stood behind me with her arms around me. I would miss grandfather very much, and couldn't wait for his to visit again. As for Agares, I wasn't sure if I would miss him.

Just before grandfather and Agares were lost in the dense forest, Agares looked back at me before he, and my grandpa disappeared. Matthew started to cry and I bounced him up and down trying, to comfort him. He must have sensed that grandpa left. If only time would go faster.

* * *

Hi guys. Here is chapter 3. It took me all day to write it, and I'm not sure if I'm happy with it. I would have posted yesterday, but I went to the Seattle Space Center and saw Tornado Alley, then went to the Cheesecake Factory. So I had a fun day. Please comment! It makes my update faster! I hope you had a nice weekend. Enjoy, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Distance

"Sometimes I feel as if it was bad to fall

in love at first sight…" Sometimes I feel by © Keyeria Sowell

It has been a month since grandfather and Agares felt. Matthew has grown. He look about one years old, that is normal for angels. I still look eleven, but I hope I grown soon. Grandmother has been the same. Everything's the same. The same schedule, the same castle, the same routine. I hate it. Ever since grandfather and Agares left, everything has been dull. I don't even like to go to the library, because Agares isn't there to bug me. I try not to go to meals, because he won't be there to take glances at me. I even don't go to the lake, because if I'm attacked again, Agares isn't there to save me.

I miss him, and I don't know why. I miss his stupid smirk. His stupid hair. Even his stupid, beautiful eyes. It sounds corny, I know. Yet, I can't help it. I just don't know. Anyway, I was in my grandmother's study, learning how to divide, when a there was a knock on the door. When grandmother answered, in came a butler. I think his name is Jackson. He had brown eyes, brown hair, and creamy skin. In his hands was a letter.

"My lady, a letter has just arrived for you." he exclaimed, holding out a white envelope. Grandmother went over and grabbed it from him. She looked at the seal, and her eyes widened. She ripped it open and read the letter. When she was finished, she sighed and sat down in her chair. "Is everything alright my lady?"

"A meeting has been called for all the high council members. It is tomorrow, and I don't how long it will last. Which means I have to go pack. Jackson, tell the staff and guard that I will be gone and to keep and extra watch of the children," grandmother declared, and stood. Jackson nodded and left the room. She turned toward me, and took the seat next to me."While I'm gone you will have the same routine, and be taught by Jackson. Also, keep a close eye on your brother. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. You won't be gone long will you?" I questioned.

"I don't know sweetheart. Yet, I can promise that when I get back, we will go on a holiday." I nodded my head sadly. She hugged me tightly, and I did the same. She kissed my forehead, before leaving to go pack. When she was gone, I sigh and went to Matthew's room, which he got a week ago, and played with him. I hope the meeting won't take long.

* * *

Agares' POV

It has been a three decades since I last saw Morella. The sword belonged to a demon called Flauros. He is a one of the few Great Dukes of Hell, that are not related to the devil. Well, he was a Great Duke. Lets just say, the devil wasn't the happiest when he found out about Flauros trying to kill his first and only granddaughter by blood. And now, my family is in control of more land.

It was now the year 1360. My appearance has changed somewhat. I looked as if I was in my early twenties. Yet, I have been bored, since I have last seen my mate to be. To have helped pass the time, I have made a contract or two. I even spread the black plague. My parents seem proud, but my siblings are jealous. Which is very amusing to watch. Other than that, I have been going to meetings of the royal council with my father, Balam. He is one of the kings in Hell. He thought it would be best if I know how to rule, for when I become Morella's mate.

Morella… I miss her. I miss her beautiful, raven hair, her eyes that hold their own forest, her soft, pale, white skin, and that musical voice. Yet, what I miss the most is her scent. Her scent is so intoxicating. If I could, I would lay on a cloud of her scent. No one knows of these feelings though. Most demons wouldn't understand, because they don't have a mate. You see, when a demon gains a mate, they gain feelings that they didn't have before. Yet, love is not one of them. The demon gains the feelings to miss, cherish, but other feelings are heightened. For example, possessiveness, protectiveness, and lust. Demons lust, not love. Which means I could never tell Morella I love her and mean it, and for some reason that saddens me.

Right now I was in the middle of a meeting with other royals that weren't related to our lord, except Charles. We were discussing a subject that I have completely forgot about. I was too boring. I was staring at the table, just thinking of something Morella would be doing. She was probably reading. I wonder if she has grown, or heightened her sense of smell. I felt a nudge on my arm and looked at my father, to my left. He gave me a glare and turned back to the meeting. I glared at him and started to pay attention. Apparently, we were talking about lands. Yet, suddenly I heard a demon want to change the subject, that he had no right to talk about.

"Yes, yes. We already know of this business. Don't any of you think we should talk about something important, like those new heirs," everything went silent. I looked at the other demons, to see them stare at Malphas, the demon who made the comment. I looked at Charles, who was across the long, red table, which we all sat at, and to my left. He had his eyes closed, his cane in his right hand with a tight grip." I mean, our lord's first female heir. Who knows what she is capable of? Plus, does she even have a mate. I think that should be dealt with first. After all, we don't want a complete idiot in the royal line now do we." The room burst into discussion on who Morella's mate should be. Some thought, their heir would be a wise choice, while others thought they, themselves would be fit for the position that didn't exist. Apparently, no one knew that I was her mate, and I was getting angry, that some thought they could have her.

"For your information, Malphas! I get the choice on who her mate is," Charles declared. Again, everyone was silent. Everyone stared at Charles, waiting for him to continue.

"Oh, and who will you choose?" questioned Malphas. Charles stood up, and looked at everyone, before turning back to Malphas.

"Why I have already chosen…. It is Agares," everyones eyes widened, and turned to look at me, but I just payed attention to Charles," Now if you would all excuse me, I think this meeting is over, so I have other business to attend to." With that he left, leaving everyone to glare at me, but my father.

"Well, since this meeting is over, I will take my leave." I stood and left before anyone could stop me. That was very interesting.

* * *

Morella's POV

It has been a century since I have seen Agares. During that time I have been trained in being a lady, every language, done with my studies , and started learning new theories, and spend my days peacefully. Matthew have grown quite fastly, but seems to have slowed down, and looks about thirteen. His black hair has turned brown over the years, and his eyes, a winter blue, and his skin was a creamy white, not pale like mine though. Grandmother was the same, with wavy blonde hair, and warm brown eyes. However, I have changed quite a bit. My hair was still raven black, curly, but down to my lower back. My body has an hourglass figure, and my height is five feet, six inches. My skin seemed to glow no matter what light. My lips were red and full. My eyes still that forest green. I looked to be in my mid , to me grandmother, I am a vision to behold. I even catch guards, and butlers stealing glances. I want to argue and say that I'm not, but grandmother will have none of that.

At the moment, I was in my room, getting changed. I changed to a beautiful blue dress. I put on my flats, and looked at the mirror. I brushed my hair to get the knots out. Once done, I left my room and headed for the dining room. I walked in and saw my little brother sitting, on the left of my grandmother, who was to the head of the table, like always. I walked toward my brother, giving him a kiss on the head, gave my grandmother a hug, and sat down on her right. For breakfast, I had ham, eggs, hashbrowns, and water. I was about to eat when something hit my face. I looked down to see it was a piece of ham. I looked at Matthew to see him, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What?" he asked. I grabbed some of my eggs and threw it at he. It hit his face, and then a food fight started. Food was everywhere, and all grandmother did was eat her breakfast.

A butler walked over, and handed her a letter, avoiding the food. Once she opened it, she stopped eating and paid full attention to the letter. Matthew and I stopped our food fight, both of us covered in food, and turned to her. Once she was done, she smiled and turned to both of us, only to laugh at our appearance. Matthew and I looked at ourselves, and laughed as well.

"What is that about?" I questioned, and nodded to the letter.

"It's a surprise. Now stop throwing food and eat, then go change." she told, as she stood and left the dining room. We did exactly what she said, except I bathed first. I changed into a dark purple dress, with gold trimming. I scrubbed my hair, until it was completely dry, with a towel. I brushed it and it fell into perfect curls. I was about to leave when I felt something. It felt dark. Where have I felt this before? I could sense something coming toward the front of the castle.

I ran out of my room and headed to the great hall. I looked through, but I couldn't see anything past the trees. I went outside, and walked slowly toward the gate, I don't need coat any more, because I don't freeze like other angels. My feet made marks in the snow, but they soon disappeared, from the snow falling from the sky. I felt the snowflakes melt on my skin, and saw some fall on my hair. I could smell them. There are two of them. One smells like pine, and peppermint, while the other smelt…. Intoxicating. It is indescribable. I closed my eyes and tried to pinpoint where they were. They were about half a mile away, they were turning on the path now, and running at full speed. They now stood just outside of the gate.

I opened my eyes to see two men. My grandfather, and the one person I couldn't seem to forget…. Agares. We just started at each other. He had changed, but it wasn't a bad one. He was taller than last time, about 6'1". His hair was the same, and his eyes were still that beautiful red. His skin still that beautiful pale white. He looked to be in his early twenties.

"Ahem." I blinked, and turned to my grandfather, who was now a few feet away, "So this is what I get from my own granddaughter? To be ignored, like liver. I mean, don't I at least get a hug." Grandfather held up his arm, waiting patiently for a hug. I smile and walk over hugging him. He puts his arms around me, one hand holding a cane. He holds my upper arms, and steps back at arms length. He looks me over and smiles, "You look so much like you mother, but your eyes. Their your fathers." He puts his free hand behind my head and kissed my forehead.

"Ella?" I turned to see my little brother behind the door, peeking his head out, " Who are they?" I waved my hand, signaling him to come over. He was hiding behind me in seconds.

"You must be Matthew. I am Charles Smith." Grandfather reached his hand out. Matthew to a glance at me before, step next to me and taking his hand, and shook it. Then Matthew face looked surprised.

"Wait. Thats my last name. Are we related?" he questioned, curiosity getting the best of him. Grandfather nodded with a smile." Really?! How?"

"I am your grandfather, and this is my friend Agares." grandfather explained, and signaling to Agares, who was now standing next to him. Agares smiled gently and shook Matthews' hand.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my lady." Agares greeted me, took my right hand, and kissed the back of it. He looked up at me, as his lips left my hand, and he stood straight, letting go of my hand. I heard a knock on the windows behind us. Matthew and I turned, while the other two looked at the windows, to see my grandma standing there with a cup of tea, signaling us to come inside. Matthew ran inside, while grandpa, Agares, and I walked. I felt eyes on me, and insanely knew it was Agares. I wonder what this visit will be like.

* * *

I remember why I loved my studies the first time Agares was here now. It has been three weeks since grandfather and Agares arrived, and we have to spend time together, and other than annoying me, he hasn't been me mad. Presently, I am in the library, reading. Well, trying to read. You see, right now Agares keeps asking, what I am reading, and the title is right in front of him. This has been going on for an hour. Yet, I will not break.

*Three Hours Later*

I am now glaring at my book…. Agares seems determined to get my attention. First, he would just ask what I am reading, then it was lightly pulling the end of my hair, and then covering my eyes. I will not let him win. I heard Agares sigh, and from the corner of my eyes, I saw him stand up and head toward the door. I sighed quietly and leaned back against my chair. I was about to turn the page, when I felt arms go around my shoulders and someone's breath on my neck. I froze and my eyes widened.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I felt Agares blow into my left ear. I tried my hardest not to shiver, and pay attention to my book. Agares' scent was so strong right now, that I just wanted to melt in it. I then felt Agares run the tip of his nose up my check. I swear he is trying to kill me. I left Agares' lips brush against my neck, "Well?"

I turned my head to face him, and glared. He just smirked at me, and brought his face closer, our noses touching.

"So?" I narrowed my eyes even further, and finally answered him.

"Because I am trying to read." Agares just chuckled, and turned his face to the side, slightly, and brought his face even closer, that our lips brush slightly, when he answered.

"Alright. I'll leave you alone then." With that, he let go of me and left. My jaw dropped. 'That was it. That is all I had to do!' I thought angrily. I closed my book and slammed it on the table. I crossed my arms and legs, and glared at the book, fuming. I am mad. Yet, I am not mad about him winning, or him being so close, or that I simply had to answer him to have him leave…. I am mad that he didn't kiss me.

* * *

There you go guys. I'm sorry it took so long. I kinda had writers block. I forgot to put a disclaimer up so here it is. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER, JUST MY OC, AND SUCH! Just to make it up to you guys, for the long wait, I added a kiss, and some seducing. Tomorrow, my mom and step-dad are taking me to go get job applications, so I'm nervous. Please comment! Bye, and may you live long and prosper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Routine

"Arise with the sun at dawn,

Prepare for the day to come.." The Endless Routine of Life by ?

Agares' POV

I had just left the library, after bugging Morella for a moment or two. Alright, more like four hours. Yet, I was bored and she was the only person who could entertain me, and since she will be with me for eternity, she might as well learn how I am when bored. I heard a book slam on the table and smiled. Music to my ears.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally made it to my room. It was a normal size bedroom, for a castle. It looked almost exactly like Morella's, but there was a coach between the chairs, and no windows. I went over to the fireplace and started a fire. Once it started, I sat in one of the chairs. I watched as the flames licked the air. I remembered that dinner was in an hour, so I decided to take a nap, though I don't need to sleep.

I go up, and went to my bed. I laid down, my head hitting the fluffy pillows. Closing my eyes, I sighed blissfully. I could feel my muscles relax. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morella's POV

I am at dinner with my grandparents and Matthew. Grandmother, Matthew, and I are eating the fish that grandpa and Matthew had caught earlier today, at the lake, since it is summer. We were having a nice time, but one thing kept gnawing at my mind. I looked to where Agares usually sat and it feels strange that he is not sitting there. And apparently, I wasn't the only one that felt like this.

"Where's Agares?" questioned my little brother.

"Morella was with him last. Do you know?" grandfather turned to me, with a curious gaze. I shook my head 'no'. "Well, it is unusual for him to be late. Morella would you mind checking his room?"

" No! It is not proper for a lady to be in a man's room. Matthew, you go check." order my grandmother. Matthew nodded and was about to stand up, but grandpa interrupted him.

"Wait, Matthew. What if Morella is a lady, Alice? Agares is a gentleman. He won't do anything to Morella."

"She isn't doing it, Charles."

"Why not? I really-"

"Enough! I don't mind, going to look, really." I announced, and left the room. It was a couple minutes before I was standing outside Agares' door. I knocked on the door and waited patiently, yet I got no answer. "Agares? Are you alright?" Why isn't he answering? I know he's in there. I can sense him. Slowly, I opened the door and popped my head in. It was dark, yet I saw some light from the fireplace, and saw red coals. He must have lit a fire. I turned my head to the left and was stunned by my discovery. Agares was on the bed, asleep.

"Agares? Agares." I called from the door. Nothing. I walked in and went over to him. Once there I lit a candle that was on the nightstand with my hand. I turned to Agares and he looked peaceful. He grunted in his sleep and turned on his side. "Agares. Agares, wake up." I put my hand on his arm and shook him. Nothing. I put both his arms and shook him harder.

I sighed and crossed my arms. Looking around the room, I saw a bowl of water that is used to clean your face, on his dresser. 'Hm, I wonder what would happen if I accidentally spilt water on him…. I don't know, might as well find out.' I thought with a smirk. I walked over, grabbed the bowl, and turned back to Agares' sleeping form. Once back at his side, I lifted the bowl over his head. I was about to pour the water, when a force pushed me back and fell on the floor. Looking up and I remembered this position. Except, instead of being in a bedroom, it was at the lake, and my arms weren't pinned above my head. Agares was holding my wrists with one hand, and his legs were on either side of me, making me trapped. I looked at the bowl and saw that it was perfectly fine, on the side table. My green orbs bored into Agares' crimson ones. His lips were curved in a teasing smile, while mine were a straight line.

"So…. What exactly was the water for?" Agares asked, pretending to be curious. I just gave him a bored look.

"Dinner is done. My grandparents sent me to come get you." I replied boredly. 'I didn't even get to get revenge for the librarything earlier.' I thought sadly, though I didn't show I was sad.

" Oh really. Well, I nor you are leaving my room until you answer my question." he replied smoothly.

"You didn't answer me when I called your name, and shaking you didn't work. So, I was wondering what would happen if I 'accidently' spilt water on you." I answered, matter-of-factly. I thought telling him the answer right away would make him let me go, so we could go to dinner, and yet is did only the opposite. Agares' grip on my wrist tightened, and his legs came closer together, touching my thighs. He brought his free hand up, gently grabbed my chin, and made me face him completely. As he was doing this, Agares brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath wash over my face.

I watched as his eyes trailed over my face, until finally his eyes landed on my lips. His eyes flashed an emotion that I didn't recognize. I felt my heart beat a little faster, though I don't know why, he did something like this almost everyday. It was practically routine, yet he never went as far as he did earlier today, or now for that matter. His hand went from my chin to my cheek, to the back of my head, and into my hair. Agares' lips were a straight line now, and his mouth slightly open.

He brought his face closer and his lips hovered over mine again for a second time today. Agares moved his head lower and his breath covered my neck. I felt his hand lower from my head, and it ended just where my neck and head met. He lifted his hand and my head moved back, giving him a better view of my neck. I should probably be doing something right now, but I was frozen in my spot, plus Agares is stronger than me. If I tried to do something, I would probably fail. Agares rubbed the end of his nose up and down the middle of my neck. I felt his fangs lightly scrape the skin where my left shoulder and neck joined, but his fangs didn't break the skin. My breath hitched in my throat.

'Please don't, Agares. Please!' I thought, though I was trying my hardest, to say it out loud. Yet, for some reason, I can't form words. I just feel like crying, but my eyes won't let me. I remember my grandmother telling me that demons mark their mates, by biting their necks, and I don't want to be his mate! Yet, on the other hand, I wanted to know what it felt like. How it felt to be marked by a demon. Did it hurt, or did the mate feel pleasure? Did pain spread through their bodies, or lust? I don't know and I am not sure if I want to.

* * *

Agares' POV

I could feel and hear Morella's heart beat. It was beating faster with each move I made. Her scent was overpowering my senses. I just want to mark her mine here and now. I let my canine teeth grow into my fangs. Lightly, I scraped my fangs over her skin. Her body tensed and her muscles lock in place. I began to breath harder. I am so close, just one swift bite and she would officially be mine. I positioned my mouth where Morella's neck and left shoulder met. I licked the spot. Her skin taste amazing. I placed my mouth over it, so that my teeth touched, but didn't poncher her neck.

Just as I was about to bite, I froze. I couldn't do it. At least, not yet. I looked up to see Morella's face, with my mouth still on her body. Her eyes are closed shut, her eyebrows frowning, and biting her bottom lip. She must be preparing for pain. A wave of guilt crash on me. I closed my eyes and sighed through my nose. Lightly I sucked her neck for a moment. Then I swiftly kissed Morella's nose gently.

Pulling away slightly from her face, I let got of her wrists, wrapped my arm around her back, moved my hand that was on her neck to her head, and put my face in her hair, hugging her. I could felt her body start to relax, and she hugged my back, putting her arms around me, and putting her head in my neck. I squeezed her lightly and she did the same to me.

" I'm sorry if I scared you." I whispered, "It was not my intention." I felt her nod into my neck. Kissing her temple, I slowly pulled away to look at her face. Morella looked scared and confused. " Lets go to dinner." I stood up, pulling her with me. Once standing, I had my arms around her, and her hand were on the back of my neck. With my left hand, I took her hand off my neck and led her to the door, where we headed to the dining hall.

* * *

Morella's POV

It has been a week since Agares almost bit me and he has been ignoring me. When I'm in the library, he isn't there, yet I can sense him come toward the library, but then he turns around and head the way he came. At meals, he talks to everyone else, but me. I mean, if anyone should ignore anyone, it should be me ignoring him. He is just so frustrating. Anyway, right now I was in my grandmother's study with Matthew. She had told us that she had some news she wanted to announce.

" Alright. What I want to tell you both is-" she began but was interrupted by Matthew.

" That we're getting a puppy?!" he guessed excitedly, practically jumping on the chair, next to mine.

" No. I want to tell you-"

" We're getting a cat?!"

" No."

" Lion?!"

" No!"  
" Wol-" before Matthew could finish his statement, grandmother interrupted him

"Matthew, don't interrupted, people, and we are not getting pets. Now what I have been trying to tell you both is, that this friday we will be hosting a ball." grandmother announced. I justed looked at her shocked. Why now of all times have a ball? And apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Why are we having a ball, and who is coming?" Matthew questioned.

" Well, you wouldn't remember, but about a century ago, I was called to a royal council meeting, and the royal council wanted to know how you two were handling the new environment, since…. Well, since that dreadful day. I told them you both were doing very well. Yet, that news enough didn't fill their curiosity. So, I told them when I think the time is right, I will hold a ball and they, plus others, would be invited. So, the royal council, and some friends of mine will be at the ball.

"As for your grandfather and Agares, they will be staying at our fall castle, in France, where we had our holiday after I got back from that very meeting. Your grandfather and Agares agreed to go in an hour or two, so their scent is gone before the ball happens. The angels wouldn't like the smell of demons." my grandmother explained. I stood and ran out of the room. I heard grandmother call after me, but I kept running. I had to talk to Agares, and find out why he is Ignoring me. Once outside his room I knock on his door. He didn't answer, though I knew he was in there.

"Agares, I know you're in there." I called. I didn't get an answer. " Agares! Why are you ignoring me?!" I almosted yelled, hurt invading my voice. Still, I didn't get an answer. I tried the handle, yet the door was locked. "Fine." I said quietly, though I know he heard me. I walked across the hall and into my room. I closed the door behind me. A tear left my eyes as I slid down the door. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around the and silently cried. A moment or so later, I got up, closed my curtains, and sat in a chair with my legs pulled up to my chest again. Slowly, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Agares' POV

I had finally finished packing. I had heard Morella earlier, but I couldn't face her. Her scent was so intoxicating, that I can barely control myself around her. I know she is in her room. Probably waiting until I open my door, and bombard me with question. I grabbed my bag, and grabbed my door handle, preparing for her to come out of her room. Opening my door, I walked out and started down the hall, but stopped after a moment. Why isn't she coming after me?

I turned and looked at her door. Curiosity got the best of me and I headed to her door. I knocked, but got no answer. Is she ignoring me again? I opened her door and looked inside. I was pitch black in here, yet I could still see. I walked in and looked around until I found Morella. She was in one of her chairs. I walked over and my black heart nearly broke at what I saw.

Morella had her knees to her chest, with tear stains on her face, and sleeping. Did I really hurt her this much? Putting my bag down, I started a fire in the fireplace. Then I went over to her bed and drew back the blankets. I walked back over to Morella, lifted her in my arms, and brought her to her bed. Laying her down in the middle of her king sized bed, I took her shoes off, and put them on the floor. Then I placed the blankets over her, and tucked her in. I looked at her face, and stroked her cheek with my hand.

" I'm ignoring you, for your own good. I will be back soon." I whispered, and kissed her forehead for a moment or two. With that, I grabbed my bag, closed her door behind me, and left to meet with Charles. 'Please forgive me, Morella.'

* * *

Hi guys! I'm sorry for the late update. I think I'll update on Sundays now, since I did it with the last two chapters. Anyway, if it is confusing, Morella still doesn't know that Agares is her soon to be mate. I feel the need to tell you guys that I am obsessed with the Frankie/Holt pairing, from Monster High. They are my OTP! Please comment! I get really excited when people comment, and it inspires me to write sooner. Anyway, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Masquerade Ball?

"Come one, Come all,

To the Masquerade Ball…" Ghostly Masquerade Ball by Kelly Aragon

"What do you mean masquerade?" I nearly shouted. It was the day of the ball. The week had passed peacefully, and I had time to think about how I acted when Agares ignored me. I think I'm just going through a phase. I mean I'm supposed to hate demons, and although I don't hate Agares, I guess I don't like him either, well not love wise. I am currently in my room with my grandmother, who is showing me a gold gown and matching mask.

"Did I not tell you this before? I thought I did." she responded, mumbling the last sentence to herself, " I had it be a masquerade, because I thought it would give a mysterious feeling to it. Plus, I always loved masquerade. Something always happens." A cross-popping mark formed on my head. Thats it? That is her reason? Sighing, I sat down on the bench that was at the end of my bed. " Will you please just put it on. The guest will be here in an hour or so. I still need to check the ballroom, make sure Matthew is ready, and get ready myself."

"Alright." I replied reluctantly. Taking the dress, I went behind my screen. I took off my favorite purple dress, put on the under skirts, and then put the corset on. By the way, between you and me, I think corsets were invented as a torturing device by men. Once on, I slipped on the gown. It had off-the-shoulder sleeves and tight bodice with beautiful beading. The gown flowed out at my waist and stopped at the floor. This gown was truly beautiful.

I looked in my mirror and my eyes widened. Yes, this gown is beautiful. I put the sides of my hair back with a gold ribbon, to match the gown, and then tied the mask on. Putting on the matching shoes, I walked out of my room and headed to Matthew's room. It was down the hall to the left, and down another hall on the right. I want to make sure he was ready. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Hearing a shout back, I opened the door and walked in. His room was almost like mine, but more masculine. The tapestries were of knights and heroic battles, while mine were of history and far away places. I didn't mind my tapestries, but I like his a little more. I looked around the room and saw Matthew trying to tie a ribbon into a bow around his neck. He was looking in the mirror, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, in concentration.

"Would you like some help?" I giggled walking over. He sighed and nodded, bowing his head in defeat. I kneeled down, though I didn't need to, for Matthew was 5'3", and took the ribbon in my hands. Skillfully, I tied a perfect bow around his neck, "There. Now you look fit for a masquerade." Matthew was dressed in a yellow and orange costume, his mask being a lion. He looked quite handsome. "Well, don't you look ferocious." His response was him roaring at me. I laughed and grabbed his hand, heading to the ballroom.

"You look very pretty." Matthew complemented, looking up slightly at me. I smiled down at him, and nodded my thanks. We were about to go through the doors into the ballroom, but I saw the balcony. "Lets go up there. That way we can see what everyone looks like." Matthew suggested. Nodding, we went to the balcony. Once there, we pulled the curtains aside slightly, and picked out to see everyone. There were so many colors, There were blues, reds, greens, purples, yellows, and so many more. The masks were of many different styles. So many people were down there. I left a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, pulling Matthew close to me, I saw that it was just my grandmother. She was dressed in a purple and blue gown, that had gold patterns. Her mask was gold with purple and blue feathers, that was attached to a purple and blue stick.

"Well, are you two coming? We shouldn't keep our guest waiting." She scolded us, lightly.

"I can't. You see all those people. They are all dressed with colors. I'll be a dunce*." I announced, feeling nervous. Grandmother grabbed my shoulder, comfortingly, and smiled.

"You will not be a dunce. You look beautiful. I know everyone will love you." She told me, kissing my temple. With that, we headed down to the ballroom. Once there, we had to wait to be announced. I don't know why we had to, but we did.

"Presenting, Alice Eleanor Smith." Peter, our announcer, well…. announced. My grandmother headed down the staircase. Everyone clapped their hand, with smiles on their faces. "Matthew Alexander Smith." Matthew hid behind me, with a sweat drop. I gave him an encouraging smile, and lightly pushed him forward. He took a deep breath and walked to the staircase. Everyone clapped, and half of the people whispered things, like how cute he is, or how young. " Morella Florence Smith."

" Breath. Just Breath." I whispered to myself. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered faster than ever. I walked gracefully to down the staircase. Everyone gasped, and started whispering many things. I heard things such as, "what beauty", "she is so young", and the one that I hated the most, "So that is their sin child." I had finally made it to the end of the stairs. I walked over to my family and gave my grandmother a look. She gave me a sympathetic look. She must have heard that comment too.

I felt a tug on my dress and looked at Matthew. He motioned for me to come closer. I bent down slightly and he put his hands around his mouth and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry. They just don't know you yet." His words made me smile and I looked at him. He smiled hopefully and nodded in encouragingly. I love my little brother. I kissed his head and grabbed his hand.

Grandmother introduced us to many people. It was nine o'clock when I started to get hungry. I went over to the table that had food of all kinds. A butler gave me a plate of my favorite food, and I thanked him, grateful. I sat down at a table and eat gracefully. I was at a ball, I couldn't eat like a slob. I was almost done with my dinner when, I felt a tape on my shoulder. I turned and saw Matthew.

"Will you dance with me? I'm not comfortable with anyone else." He asked, with big eyes. I nodded, and stood up. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the dance floor. The name of the dance we did was Consort No.7. You had four couples, and the four women would eventually dance with all four men. Once the dance was done, Matthew went to eat. I was about to go finish my dinner, but I heard my grandmother call me.

I turned around and saw her motion me over. She was with a woman, that looked like a giant peacock, and with her was a man, that had a red and blue costume on and a red mask. I couldn't tell if he was young or not, yet I didn't really care. I walked over and stood by my grandmother.

"Morella this is Penelope, and her son Richard. Penelope this is my granddaughter, Morella. Penelope is on the council with me." my grandmother introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Morella. I have heard a lot about you." Penelope greeted, curtsying slightly, and her son gave a bow. I could tell that she had dark eyes, her hair was a light brown, and her skin sun-kissed.

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied, giving a slight curtsy and polite smile. Penelope smiled back.

"Morella, why don't you and Richard go dance?" grandmother suggested, with a smile.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Doesn't it Richard?" Penelope asked her son, this a smile as well. Except hers was mischievous. Richard nodded and gave me his arm. I took it and we walked to the dance floor. 'What is she up too?' I thought. Once on the dance floor, I turned to Richard, and he turned to me. He was about six foot and had brown eye like his mother, and her hair, but his skin was a little lighter. Once the music came one, we started to dance. The music was slightly upbeat, and cheerful. It was a moment or two before Richard broke the silence.

"So, Morella. Are you having a nice time?" he questioned, awkwardly.

"Yes. And you?" I replied.

"Yes, very." he answered, with a smile. I smiled back….'This is so awkward.' I thought, sweat-dropping. After a minute or two, the music finally stopped.

"If you would please excuse me. But I have something to a tend to." I requested. Richard nodded, and I left. I snuck my way out of the ballroom, and went to hide in my grandmothers study. I sighed and sat down in one of her chairs. I looked around the room. My grandmothers study was quite big. Every wall was filled with books. Behind her desk was a huge fireplace, that was always light. Two large windows on either side of the fireplace. I leaned back into my seat, and closed my eyes.

My eyes shoot open. I looked around me. I thought I had heard a voice, but I couldn't sense anyone. I saw water on my grandmother's desk. I stood and walked over. pouring myself some, I took a drink. I saw a book on the desk and went to grabbit, but my hand knock over a statue that was of a knight. It was about to fall off her desk, but it stopped itself. Shocked, I looked at the statue closely. There was metal connected to the bottom of the statue, which connected it to the desk. I heard a noise and looked up to see the bookshelf move, leading to a stone spiral staircase. 'A secret passage.' I put the statue back, and the shelf closed. Moving the statue again, the shelf moved. I did this five more times, having fun. I moved the statue once more, so the shelf was open.

Setting my drink down, I walking over to the passageway and looked up the stairs as well as I could, without going past the entrance. It was pitch black, yet I could still see, and I saw that the stair just kept going. 'I wonder what's up there.' I thought. Grabbing the nearest candlestick holder, and lighted the candles. I walked in and stepped on the first step. I turned around to see the door close. When I reached the door, it was too late. I was locked in. 'Might as well keep going.' I thought

I climbed the staircase, seeing nothing ahead but more stairs. As I walked I past cobwebs, bugs, and a rat or two. It was a few minutes before I reached the top. It was a hall that lead to a door at the very end. I walked through the hall, passing portraits of people that I didn't know. Once at the very end, I looked at the door. It was a simple wood door. Nothing special. I grabbed the handle, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I tried again, but it wouldn't work. 'Let's see. I'm trapped in here, there is no other way out, and the door, that may be my way out, is locked.' I thought.

"Way to go, Morella. You got yourself, trapped. You don't just see a secret passageway, that looks creepy, and decide to see where it leads." I scolded myself, " Future notice, when and if I get out, don't follow secret passageways."

* * *

Meanwhile at the ball.

Alice's POV

I looked around the room for Morella. She wasn't anywhere. Matthew was at the balcony, so I knew he was okay. I was about to go ask Matthew, if he had seen Morella, but I was stopped by Penelope, and other members of the council. This better be good.

"Alice! Just the person we wanted to see. We want to ask you a question." Penelope stated, while the others nodded. I turned to her and waited patiently for their question. "We were wondering if Morella was engaged." I stood there, bewildered by what she just said. Did they know about Agares?

"Well-" I was interrupted by Penelope.

"You see, we think that since all angles of the Smith line have to have a child first, and are the most powerful line, we want her to be with someone who is responsible, like my Richard. He would be a very good suitor." she explained. I sweat-dropped. They want to have Morella's hand? Charles will not be happy.

"You see-" again I was interrupted, but by one of the others, named Edmund.

"Now, wait just a moment, Penelope. My son, Nicholas, would be a great suitor." Edmund told Penelope. The group started to argue, some saying their sons would be a fine choice, or even themselves. I tried to stop the from arguing, yet they didn't answer. I looked at Matthew to see he was concerned. I mouthed to him, 'Do you know where Morella is?'. He shook his head. I sighed and left the bickering group to solve the problem themselves. First thing tomorrow, I will talk to Charles.

* * *

Matthew's POV

I saw grandmother leave the group that was arguing about Morella. I could tell, because of my hearing, and they are very loud people. They were quite entertaining actually. I smirked and leaned on the railing, watching the show. I felt someone coming and turned to see a girl around my age, pull the curtain back.

"Sorry, to bother you, but do you mind if I join you?" she asked. I stared wide eyed at her. Even though she had a mask on I could tell she was beautiful. She had medium, strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, and creamy skin with freckles. "Umm…. Hello?" I snapped out of my stance and nodded rapidly. She smiled and stood next to me. From this perspective, I could tell she was about an inch shorter than me. I turned back to the group, blushing. I felt her eyes on me, but I didn't turn to her.

" You're Matthew, wright?" she questioned. I nodded once again, "I'm Catherine. It is a pleasure to meet you." Catherine curtseyed low. I finally turned to her and bowed low.

"I assure you. The pleasure is all mine." I replied, standing straight again. She smiled at me, showing me her beautiful white teeth. I smiled back, and I think she blushed, yet I couldn't tell, because she turned back to look at the ball. I joined her and we watched the group together.

* * *

Morella's POV

"Come on!" I yelled at the door, trying to push it open with all my strength. I had put the candlestick holder down awhile ago, and tried pushing the door open, and I even tried kicking it. This door is stubborn. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. I grabbed the candlestick holder and began to walk back down the hall. I must have took three steps, before I heard screeching of old metal behind me. Turning, I saw the door open on it's own. I was about to go toward the door, but stopped myself. "Don't Morella. Remember the last time you got curious." I reminded myself. 'Man I sound crazy, talking to myself.' I thought. 'Well, this may be my only way out.'

I walked to the door, and looked around before going in. I sighed. Nothing was in here but a mirror. Which, is very strange. Why would someone isolate mirror? I walked over and saw nothing, except my reflection. I felt wind behind me. Turning away from the mirror I saw nothing. 'Just my imagination.' I thought.

I looked at the mirror once more and froze…. The mirror showed my smirking, but I wasn't smirking. I watched as my reflection's skin turned pitch black, and eyes turned to the ones of a demon. I took a step back. What was happening? The reflection moved on it's own, and stretched a hand out toward me, the hand coming out of the mirror.

Screaming, I dropped the candlestick holder, ran out of the room, and slammed the door behind me. I ran as fast as I could down the hall and stairs. I tried my hardest to open the passage entrance, yet it wouldn't movie. I felt hot tears stream down my face.

"You can't run away!" I heard something call from the top of the stairs. I started banging on the entrance. I don't even know what's going on.

"Help! Please, help!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me," Matthew! Grandmother! Please!" I called louder. "Agares!" Screaming, I prayed for someone to help.

"No one is coming." The voice was closer now. More tears came from my eyes. I sobbed, trying my hardest to get out.

"Morella?" I heard my grandmother on the other side of the door.

"Grandmother! In here!" I yelled. The door moved and I ran out and fell on my hand and knees. I heard the door close. 'Finally.' I thought. Feeling arms around my shoulder, I hugged my grandmother, sobbing into her shoulder. "Shh…. It's okay. You're alright now." I heard her whisper.

"I was so scared." I whispered back. I felt her hug me tighter, and I did the same. I will never go through there ever again.

* * *

Hey guys! Here is chapter six. A dunce is someone out of step, like a sore thumb. I wanted this chapter to be very dramatic, and I think I did it. So, tell me what you think Charles will do when he hears, about the angles. Also, tell me who, or what the voice was. The first person to get it right, will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. Please review! Tell next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A Rose

"Rose, a symbol of beauty, purity,

power, excellence…." The Secret of the Rose by Heather Burns

Agares' POV

It was the day of the masquerade at the castle. Charles and I are a few hours outside of Paris, at Alice's Fall castle. It was a nice castle, smaller than the other one, but nice. It is a grey stone castle, with vines climbing all around it. There are many windows and about two small towers. There is also, a large garden filled with all types of flowers. There were no guards here, for only a few came when Alice comes here.

We have been here for about four days. During our time here, Charles had made a small contract, and just finished it. I just feast on a soul that I think will fill my craving, and I want to try every flavor. I think it is time consuming, making contracts and all. Yet, Charles keeps telling me that the souls you make a contract with taste better. I just nodded my head.

Right now I am at the theater in Paris, while Charles is at the castle. I am watching the play Fulgens and Lucrece. The play is set in ancient Rome and is about the wooing of Lucrece, daughter of the Roman senator, who is Fulgens. Lucrece is wooed by Publius Cornelius, a patrician, and Gaius Flaminius, a plebeian. The play is very interesting. I think the men are fighting over her for power, yet I'm not sure.

The play started to bore me, so I looked around. I saw a man follow after a woman. I followed, but made sure I was far enough not to raise suspicion. After a minute or two, I saw the man go behind an alley way. Stopping, I hind from his sight. I watched as the woman started to walk back to the theater. She must have forgotten something. Just as she passed, the man grabbed her and pulled her further into the alley. I watch as he took her belongings.

Suddenly the man let out a small shout. I could smell the blood drip from his hand, and saw that he cut himself with a knife, that was hidden in the woman's bag. His blood smell delicious. The man took the knife and held it to her throat, cutting it enough for her blood to slip out, but not kill her. Her blood smelt like others I have eaten, which was dull. I appeared behind the man in seconds. He was about to cut further, yet saw my shadow on the brick wall, he had the woman against. Turning slightly he, his eyes landed on me, and they widened. Letting the woman go, which she ran away, he pointed the knife at me.

"N-now back up." the man stuttered in French. He had short messy hair, and dark eyes. The knife shook in his hand slightly.

"Why, what is the matter? You like as if you have seen a ghost." I smirked, speaking French as well. My eyes turning to their true demonic form.

"S-stay back! I-I don't want any trouble." he continued. Now the knife shook violently. I let a soft chuckle out, and…. Well…. I'm sure you know the rest.

* * *

I was back at the castle now, my stomach full. I walked into the lounge and sat on one of the many chairs in here. The lounge was simple, with a fireplace, table, chairs, and sofa. It also had a wall of books. The other walls were a light grey stone. I took the book I have been reading off the table, and opened it to the page I was on. I listened to the crackling of the fire as I read. I looked out the window to see the moon in the sky. It must be about ten o'clock. I put down my book, and stretched. I could sense Charles coming my way. I heard the door open and turned to him. He had a letter in his hands.

"I got a letter from Alice. We can go back in the morning." he announce. I nodded and put more wood in the fireplace. I sat back down, and Charles sat across from me, in a chair." So, how was you feast?"  
"Wonderful." I answered, with a slight smile. Charles nodded with a chuckle. "How was your meal?" I dared to question, hoping he didn't give me another lecture about how meals with contracts are better, and the soul has more flavour.

"Exquisite. You know, souls with contracts have such a marvelous flavour." Charles went on again. I sighed and tried to block out his rambling.

* * *

Charles and I are making our way through the gate, and into the castle. I sniffed and scrunched up my nose. The place reeked of angel more than usual. We made our way to the dining hall, since it was around ten in the morning, and Alice, Matthew and Morella should be eating. Entering the hall I saw Matthew and Alice at the table eating, but no Morella. I could sense her, but she was nowhere near the dining hall. Charles and I took our usual seats.

"Good Morning. How was Paris?" Alice questioned, taking a bite of salmon.

"Wonderful. The castle have vines growing around it. It looks better then when we had it built." Charles answered. Alice looked at him with a slight smile.

"Does it rightly?"

"Yes. I told you it would. Yet, did you believe me? No, sir. You did not." Charles answered, jokingly, yet his face hold total seriousness. Alice laughed softly, and shook her head."How was the ball?" Silence. Alice suddenly turned serious and stood from her chair.

"I would like to talk to you about that actually." Alice said and started to walk to her study, I would guess. Charles nodded and followed after her. I sighed and turned to Matthew. He was moving the fork around on his food, with a sad face. I stood, taking my chair, and moved it next to Matthew's. I sat down and looked at him.

"What's the matter, Matthew?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well?" still nothing. I sighed and sat back in my chair. "Then where is Morella?" I asked.

"She is in her room." he answered. I nodded in understanding.

"Why isn't she down here?" Matthew's eyes widened ever so slightly, that if you didn't have your full attention on him, you wouldn't have seen it.

"No reason." Matthew answered quickly, and ate his food. He was hiding something.

"Matthew….What aren't you telling me?" I questioned him. He stuffed his face, pointed at his mouth, and shook his head. I believe he was trying to say, 'My mouth is full'. "Matthew. You know I will get the answer eventually, so why hide it?" Matthew swallowed, and turned to me, with saddened eyes.

"...Something happened at the ball." Matthew started. My eyes widened. " I wasn't there when it happened, but…. Morella got trapped in a secret passage. She tried to find another way out and found a door, but the door led to a room. Something in that room scared her. Morella and grandmother won't tell me what it was." Matthew answered. I just sat there, sighed, and rubbed my face with my hand.

"Is that all?" I ask. Matthew shook his head.

"Um….Also, at the ball….There was a group of angels that were arguing." Matthew started, with a slightly angered face, "They were arguing about Morella. They kept saying that their sons should marry her, or even themselves! I was horrible!...But entertaining." Matthew finished with a thoughtful look. He turned back to me, and he sweat-dropped. I could feel my anger rising dramatically.

"Thank you for telling me, Matthew. Now, if you would excuse me, but I have to go talk to your grandmother." Matthew nodded in understanding, and I stood up, heading straight for Alice's study.

* * *

Charles' POV

I had just been told what happened to Morella and about the angels. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Agares will not be happy to hear about this. Alice was in the chair, at her decks, I sitting across from her. She has been worrying about this, since she knows Agares is to be Morella's mate.

My poor Morella. She must have been terrified. If only I was there to have helped. And, my poor Alice. Alice must feel so guilty. You see, even though I am a demon, every fallen angel that is part of the devils bloodline, can still feel love when they change. And I still love my Alice, with all my heart. And it breaks my heart to see her go through this. It breaks my heart, to hear my two favourite girls feel this way.

I look over at Alice to see her face in her hands. I stand and walk over to her. Placing my hand on her shoulder, she suddenly stands and hugs my neck. Wrapping my arms around her, I hold her close, rubbing her back.

"I don't know how to handle this any more. I can't deal with all of this, just by myself." Alice cried silently in my neck. I gave her a light squeeze, and we let go. I wiped her face with me hand, and gave her a kiss on the nose. I heard Agares coming and went to the door. Before Agares could open the door, I opened t for him. And believe me when I tell you, he looked livid. There was a dark ora behind him and his eyes were their true form. I sweat-dropped. He must have heard.

"So…. Matt told you?" I asked. Agares nodded stiffly, and I did the same, but not stiffly. "Angry?" He nodded, as did I. I pursed my lips, and looked from Alice to Agares. The air becoming awkward. "...Wonderfully weather isn't it? I mean, wow!" I said looking out the window, " I'll go ask if Matt wants to go fishing."

"Charles!" Alice and Agares yelled. I sighed.

"Alice is there anyway you can tell the counsel that Morella already has a…. engagement, and that she doesn't have to bear children before she goes to Hell." I asked.

"I don't know. I'll try…. But if they come down here to argue, you are dealing with them…. And you won't rip there winds, no matter how much either of us want to!" Alice at me. I nodded and left, telling them I was going to see Morella. When Agares was about to object, I gave him a look.

I walked out of Alice's study, and headed to Morella's room. It was a minute or two when I reached her room. I knocked on her door, and heard a soft reply. Turning the knob, I opened the door to see my only granddaughter hided under her covers, on her bed. Her windows were open, letting in light. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ella? Are you okay?" I asked, using her nickname. She pulled the comforter back enough to show her eyes. She shook her head 'no'. "Your grandmother told me what happened. I'm so sorry, that you had to go through that." I told her honestly. Morella sat up and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"What was that thing? Grandmother won't tell me, and I don't know why." Morella asked softly. I sighed and held her closer. If Alice didn't tell her, then that meant that she wasn't ready for the answer.

"I not sure, sweet heart." I lied. I knew, for I had the same thing happen to me when I was around her age. Hopefully, when she got older, she would be able to handle the answer. I pulled away and kissed the top of her head. "Did you eat today?"

"No." She answer.

"Will, why don't we go to the kitchen and make something?" I suggested. Morella nodded, and I went out in the hall so she could get ready. After about five minute, she appeared in a red dress, flats, and her hair in a french braid. I held out my arm for her, and we left to the kitchen. Once there, I told the cooks to take a break, and we were alone in the kitchen.

"Alright, what are you in the mood for?" I asked. Morella thought for a minute before answering.

"Rabbit." She said with a smile. I nodded, and set out to work.

I gathered everything I would need. Setting everything down, I started working on cooking the rabbit. While that was cooking, I asked Morella to cut up some fruit. Once everything was done, I set it on a place, and placed it in front of Morella. She grabbed her knife and fork and dug in. She smiled and kept eating.

"Thank you. This is delicious. I didn't' know you could cook." Ella told me.

" I'm glad you like it. When I was still and angel, I would cook all the time. It relaxed me, and I loved to eat, so." I answered with a smile. It felt nice to cook again. Morella nodded.

"Do you miss it? Food, I mean." She questioned, hesitantly.

"...Well, when we change, so does our tastes. Some souls taste wonderful, but I do miss your grandmother's cookies." I told her honestly. Alice's cookies are the best. Morella giggled at my answer. 'Well, you finish eating. I'm going to ask if Matt wants to go fishing, or even hunting." I explained and left to find Matthew.

* * *

Morella's POV

I watched as grandfather left. He really was an amazing cook, and he made me feel better. Once I was done, I placed the dishes off to the side and left. I went to the library and read. It was nice to just read, thought I had read about half the books in here, and that was a lot of books. I stayed like that for what felt like minutes, but when I looked out the window I saw the sun would set in an hour. Feeling my stomach growl, I put down my book, and headed to the dining hall.

Once there I took my regular seat. My family was already there, as well was Agares. I eat the deer my grandfather and brother hunted, and listened to their story. Taking a sip of my water, I glance at Agares. He was slightly glaring at his wine. I wonder why. When dinner and dessert was done, Agares excused himself and left. I was about to follow, but Matt wanted me to tell him a story, before he went to bed. I agreed, after he gave me big puppy dog eyes.

When we arrived at his room, he went behind his screen, and changed into his night shirt. I tucked him in bed, and made sure the fire had wood on it to last the night. I walked over to his bed and sat at the edge of it. I told him a story of knights in shining armor, and great battles. Slowly he drifted of to sleep. Kissing his head, I left the room and silently closed his door. After I left the hall his room was in, I went straight to work on finding Agares. I wanted to know why he was upset.

I followed his scent, and it led me outside. I followed the scent, through the servants entrance, and into the forest. I followed it till I saw him at the edge of the cliff. Agares was looking up the moon and stars. I slowly walked over to him, stopped behind him, and looked up at the sky too.

"The sky is beautiful at night, isn't it?" I asked softly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him nod slightly. The air fell silent, it wasn't awkward, but comforting.

"I heard what happened." Agares said softly. I turned to him surprised. How did he find out. "Your brother told me. Don't be mad with him. I would have found out eventually." he said, as if he read my mind. He turned around and faced me, with his hand behind his back.

"So, why were you glaring at your cup at dinner? What did it ever do to you?" I questioned, the last sentence being a joke. He smiled lightly at my question.

"Nothing important, I assure you." he said. I nodded, though I didn't believe him. "I heard you danced with someone." I nodded again. "Who was he?"

"His name was Richard." I answered. I saw his eyes change quickly from red, to a glowing pink, back to red. He clenched jaw for a moment. Wait a minute….Was he jealous? "Agares?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice had a slight edge to it. I was almost scared to ask him, but I have to know, though he will probably lie.

"...Are you jealous?" I asked softly, my hands folded in front of me, and my head bowed slightly. I looked up at him with innocent eye, hoping he wouldn't get angry. He looked taken back by my question, though only for a moment, before his face went blank.

"No. I am a demon, he is an angel. I would never be jealous of one of his kind." he growled out. I clenched my hand. 'Good thing I'm just going through a phase.' I thought, bitterly. I clenched my jaw, and nodded. I turned from his swiftly and started walking back. I took five steps, before I felt Agares grab my right wrist. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"Really, because you made it quite clear what you meant." I interrupted. I tried to pull my wrist back, but he strengthened his grip. I tried once more, before he pulled me to him. I twirled and my face meet his chest. Instead of holding my wrist, he held my hand. If it wasn't for my arm, we would have been compete against each other. I felt a blush creep up on my face.

"Morella….I can't be jealous of angels. I even if I wanted to, I can't. Plus, demons, and angels are supposed to hate each other…. But I don't hate you. I think the reason for that is, because I know one day you will be like me, and I don't think I can hate my own kind." Agares explained. I could feel my heartbeat a little faster, and my eyes widen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Agares move his other hand to show me a flower. My favorite flower. A black rose. I don't know why I love them, but I do.

I slowly took the flower from him, and admired it. Agares gently lifted my head, with his free hand. I looked at him. His eyes held guilt. He caressed my cheek, and I leaned into his hand, and closed my eyes. I felt Agares' forehead on mine, and his sweet breath blow over my lips. Opening my eyes, I looked into his. He rubbed our noses together making my smile.

"Since I didn't get to go to the ball. May I have this dance?" Agares whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back. And with that we danced for what felt like ours before we went to our own rooms for the night.

* * *

Hey ghouls and maybe guys! I hope you like the chapter. It is my longest one so far! I want to thank NoxBlade1254, wolf girl 4797, and Matsoine for reviewing the last chapter. Please review! Have a spooky October!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Meetings, Suitors, and Fights, Oh My! Part 1

"A thousand fair suitors all stab at your heart

Those poets of movement and jockeys of art…" A thousand Fair Suitors by Jeff Kurfess.

Unknown POV

I ran down a marble hallway, with high ceilings, and large windows. I turned corner after corner. Once at large wooden doors, I took a moments to catch my breathe. I pushed open the door and walked in. The room is glorious. With ceilings high, large stained glass windows of heroic and humble angels. There are pillars on each side of room. At the end is a round table surrounded by angels. I walk over and kneeled in front of them.

"Yes, Owen?" asked Lady Penelope.

"A letter has arrived from Mrs. Charles Smith, Lady Penelope." I answered offering her the letter from my kneeled position. She looked at me with surprise. Taking the letter and ripping the seal, she unfolded the paper, and skimmed through.

"What?!" Lady Penelope yelled. The other angels had been paying little attention, yet now they were trying to get a glimpse of the letter.

"What is the problem, Penelope?" asked Lord Barnaby. Lady Penelope handed the letter to him, collapsed in a near by chair, and sighing in disbelief. Lord Barnaby read the letter out loud. It read:

Royal Council,

I write this letter to inform you that my granddaughter, Morella Florence Smith, is already spoken for. There is no need for you service.. Hope all of you are well..

Alice Smith

Lord Barnaby looked around the room. Everyone was shocked to hear this. He turned to Lady Penelope and saw that she was writing something.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm writing a response. We are going to go see her and who is speaking for that granddaughter of hers." Lady Penelope answered with bitterness. When she was done writing, she folded it into threes, dropped some wax on it, and pressed the royal council seal to it. She blow on it, and it dried, then she wrote something on the front.

"Owen! Take this to the owlery and have it sent to Alice Smith at once." Lady Penelope ordered me, and handed me the letter. I took it and left straight away.

Once out of the room. I flew to the owlery, that wasn't far. When I landed, I walked over to Lady Alice's owl. The owl was white with bright blue eyes. I held out the letter for the owl to take, the owl grabbed it with its beak and flew away.

* * *

Alice's POV

I was having lunch with my family and Agares. We were all in our usual seats. For lunch we were having wild boar with bread, fruit, and vegetables. We were having a wonderful time. Morella and Matthew were fight, Charles was edging them on, I was yelling at Charles, and Agares had an amused look on his face.

I was about to yell at Charles again, when my owl, Snowflake, flew in from the open door. The servants must have let her in. In her beak, is a letter. I grabbed it and looked at the seal. I torn the seal, unfolded the paper, and read it.

Alice Smith,

The Royal Council will be coming to see this suitor for your granddaughter in two days. If we find the suitor unfit, we will have no choice, but to interfeen.

The Royal Council

I just stared at the words. I knew this would happen. Turning to Charles, I threw the paper to him, crossed my arms, and glared at him. He gave me a curious look before reading the letter. I watched as his eyes widened. Charles put down the letter and rubbed his face in exhaustion.

"You are telling them, you are dealing with them, and you will do it without me!" I yell, standing from my seat, and leaning over the table, glaring at him. He nodded quickly, with eyes widen in fear.

"Telling who, what?" Morella asked. I jumped slightly, forgetting she was here. I opened my mouth about to tell her, but I closed it quickly. I look from Morella to Charles rapidly.

"Nothing." Charles and I said to the same time. Morella gave us a weird look. I gave Charles a small glare.

"Charles! Will you please come with me? To talk." I pressed. Charles nodded and stood. Together we walked out of the dining hall, and heading to my study.

* * *

Morella's POV

I watched as my grandparents left the room. I am very confused at the moment. I looked at the letter that is on the table, and walked toward it. When I was about grab the letter, Agares already had it. I stared at him, shocked.

"Agares!" I yelled. He looked up from the letter, and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" Agares responded, with a innocent nod. 'Really?' I thought.

"The letter, please." I held my hand out for it.

"Now, now, Morella. That is invading privacy." Agares teased, standing up with the letter in his hands.

"Then why did you read it?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"I'm a demon. I don't care." He chuckled and started for the door. I quickly blocked his way.

"Agares, give me that letter." I demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to know why they were so hesitant to answer…. Plus, I'm just curious." I answer, with a shrug. Agares let a small chuckle escaped his lips. Frustrated, I tried to grab the letter, but he put it over his head. I tried to react for it, but he is too dang tall. "Seriously? Give it to me!" He just let out a small laugh. I jumped, but he just lifted it higher.

"You two act like an old married couple. Well, like grandma and grandpa at least." Matthew commented. Agares and I turned to him with wide eyes. "Luke tell the cooks 'thank you', if you'd please." With that Matt left the room. Agares and I turned back to each other, and saw how close we were. I took a step back, and cleared my throat.

"I give up on the letter. I'll be in the garden." I said and left. I went to my room first to grab my book. Then I went to the garden. Once outside, I looked at all the different flowers. There were lilies, roses, tulips, forget-me-nots, and many others. I took a seat on a near by bench and let the sun's warm light soak in my skin. There was a light breeze. Overall it was a beautiful day.

* * *

Two Days Later

I was in my room getting dressed. I put on my favorite purple dress and black flats. I ran a brush through my curls, getting any knots out, and tied the top half back with a ribbon. I went to my door and left my room, closing the door behind me. I was about to walking down the stairs that led to the great hall when I heard voices. I listened closely, and recognized them as the Royal Council.I slowly walked down the stairs. I saw the whole council was here. They were talking to my grandmother. The turned their heads toward me as I walked toward my grandmother.

"Royal Council, its a pleasure to see you again." I greeted with a slight curtsy. They bowed and curtsied back. "I didn't know you would be coming. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." Loreus, a woman with light chocolate skin, warm brown eyes, and flowing black hair, answered kindly and with a warm smile.

"We came to-" Barnaby, a man with tan skin, light blue eyes, and short dirty blonde hair, was interrupted by my grandmother.

"Why don't we all go have breakfast. You all must be starving after such a long flight." Grandmother pushed us toward the dining hall.

When we entered Matthew was already there. Grandmother and I took our usually seats, and everyone else sat down. No one sat were grandfather sat, and no one sat next to me. I don't know why, and I'm too hungry to care. Then I remembered grandfather and Agares. What will they do if they find out?!

"So as to why we are here," Barnaby began, as plates filled with potatoes, bread, and deer were being placed in front us, "is to meet-"

" So, how is heaven? I haven't been there in such a long time." Grandmother intervene. 'What is wrong with her? Oh wait, that sounds mean! Sorry, grandma!' I thought in my head.

"Oh, its the same as before you left." Loreus explained. I remember heaven. It was beautiful. Everyone agreed.

"What does heaven look like?" Matthew asked. The council gasped. I had nearly forgotten. Matthew was only a baby when he was in heaven.

"It's beautiful. It has deep green mountains, grassy hills, the bluest lakes and rivers, every type of flower and tree." Loreus said, with a warm smile.

"Yes, heaven is very beautiful. Now, back to the reason why we are here. We are here-" Barnaby, yet again, was interrupted by my grandmother, who I think has a lot of issues at the moment.

"Isn't this deer amazing! I love it." Everyone agreed.

"We came to meet-"

"Alice! You didn't tell me we have guests." oh no! I turned to see grandfather inside the doorway. The council members had different reactions. Half of them glared, and the other half smiled kindly.

"You knew, you read the letter." Grandmother dead pinned. Grandfather sweatdropped.

"Maybe…. So, I know why you are all here. And here he is." Grandfather declared. Agares came in then with his hands behind his back.

"So, this is Morella's suitor?" Penelope questioned. What did she mean, suitor?

"Council, I would like you to meet my granddaughter's…. betrothed, Agares." My heart sank.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long wait, and how short this chapter is! I have school, family stuff, and so much. This weekend I have to go to the zoo, but I will update! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Meetings, Suitors, and Fights, Oh My! Part 2

"Stay with me my angel,

I need you now and again…" Stay With Me My Angel by Christopher Leone

Morella's POV

I didn't know how to feel. Empty? Sad? Betrayed?... Betrayed sounds about right. I was betrayed by my grandfather, Agares, and my grandmother! My grandmother!

I turned to her, to see she was looking at me with guilty eyes. I turned to my grandfather, to see he was looking at the council, who were staring at Agares with shock. Agares was looking straight at me. His face blank, but his eyes. His red eyes held a speck of hope, a pinch of guilty, and a sea of an emotion I couldn't recognize. I turned and looked at my brother. He looked surprised, but not shocked. He suddenly raised his hand. My grandfather looked at him.

"Yes, Matthew?" Grandfather asked.

"Does that mean that Agares is my brother now?" Matthew asked, innocently.

"To an extent, yes." Grandfather answered with a nod. Barnaby slammed his fists on the table and stood.

"That is mahogany!" my grandmother yelled, but Barnaby ignored her.

"That is not possible! Every angel of your bloodline must marry an ANGEL, and bear a child before they go to Hell. Not a DEMON!" Barnaby argued with my grandfather.

"Yes that is true, but that rule does not follow for Morella. She is the first girl that was born into my bloodline. She does not marry, and bear a child before going to Hell. She goes straight there. When she does?... I am not sure. So…. that means Agares is her mate for when she DOES go to Hell." Grandfather argued back. 'What?! That can't be! I-I don't want that to happen!" I thought. Everyone burst into argument. Grandfather and Barnaby were arguing. Half of the council was on my grandfather's side, while the others were on Barnaby's side.

I started to panic. I felt my heart race, my throat closing. I was breathing heavily, one of my hands flew up to my throat. My stomach twisted and turned. No one saw, because of the arguing. I felt strong arms around me, pulling me out of my seat. I felt hands grab mine, and led me into the kitchen and outside.

We kept walking into the forest. They set me down, the person, whose arms were around my shoulders, was behind me against a tree, my back against their chest. I looked to the hands that were holding mine. I tighten my grip on them, Their hands were small. Matt. My lungs tried to grab oxygen. I heard whispering in my ear, from behind me. That voice whispered soothing words. The hands, that belonged to the arms, rubbed small circles on my arms.

My head fell back and landed on a shoulder. I closed my eyes, and thought of something that made me calm and happy. I thought of snow. I thought of winter and everything that came with it. My throat started to open. Snowflakes. Oxygen. Iceskating. Grip lessening. Snowmen. Soothing whispers. Cold wind. Rubbing hands. White mountains. No more twisting and turning in my stomach and…. I was finally calm.

"I'll be inside, Ella." I heard Matthew whisper. I nodded slightly, me head still on the shoulder. I felt his hands lead mine to the arms around me, and I grabbed the arms. I heard footsteps walk away. I took a small breath of air thru my nose.

I smelt a familar scent, that was intoxicating…. It was Agares. If I could I would run away…. Yet I didn't want to. Right now, I just wanted to close my eyes and breathe in his scent for all eternity. Yet, I had to know why. I had to know why he didn't tell me.

"You knew…. The whole time. You knew." I said with a small voice. I felt him nod. 'Why didn't you tell me?" I heard him sigh and he put his face in my hair.

"...Your grandfather wanted to wait. Wanted to wait to tell you, when you were old enough to understand….So, I agreed….But then that council stepped in. We tried, but they wanted to pair you with one of their suitors. So, we ended up telling you earlier than planned." He whispered gently, in my hair. I turned my head, so my face was in his neck. I took a deep breath thru the nose, and every muscle in me relaxed. His scent was pure bliss to me. Slowly, my mind clouded over with drowsiness.

"I forgive you." I whispered, before darkness took over,and I fell asleep in his strong, warm arms.

* * *

Agares' POV

"I forgive you." I heard Morella whisper into my neck. I kissed her head, and felt her fall asleep. We stayed in that position for, I don't know how long. Her scent kept my calm and relaxed. It wasn't until I saw the sun almost hit the lake when I lifted Morella in my arms. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around my neck, her face still buried there.

I walked to her room. Carefully and with skill, I opened her door. I pulled back the cover, and bent down, putting her in, unwrapping her arms, and taking off her flats. I lit the fireplace, kissed Morella's forehead, and left, quietly closed the door behind me. I went down to the dining hall. When I entered, I saw Charles, Alice, and Matthew. No other angel. 'Finally.' I thought. I sat down next to Charles.

"Where Morella?" questioned Alice, worriedly.

"Asleep." I calmly told her. She relaxed slightly, and sighed. I turned to Charles with a curious gaze.

"The council will be back in a week, with suitors of their choice." He sighed annoyed. I stiffened. I turned to the glass of wine that was for me. I glared at it. The council won't get her. Not with me around.

* * *

One Week Later

I watched as the council and their suitors came in. There were about twenty suitors. It was sickening. Charles was standing next to me, next to him was Alice, then Morella, and in front of her, Matthew. Some members of the council gave looks of sympathy to Charles' family. They must have disagreed with this.

"Morella, are you ready?" the angel named Penelope, asked. Morella hesitated, before nodding. This will be a long day.

* * *

Morella's POV

This is a long day and it is only nine o'clock! I have talked to about five suitors now and I just want to go to sleep. And the worst part is, they are all staying until tomorrow. I mean, it is bad enough I have to go thru this, and now I have to deal with them until tomorrow! What did I do? What sin have I committed? Because, I must be being punished for something I did wrong.

Fourteen Suitors Later

One more to go and I am free. It is a little past noon, and I didn't have lunch. I want this to be over with, and I'm hungry. I was talking to each suitor, alone in the library. The nineteenth suitor just left. I stood, stretched, and walked over to a table, with a pitcher of water and glasses. I poured myself a glass and took a drink.

I turn around and bumped into something. I dropped my glass, and hurried to grab it before it hit the floor, when a hand already grabbed it. I looked up to see a young man with dark reddish-brown hair, light warm brown eyes, and neutral skin with some freckles. He had a strong build and was about as tall as Agares. His eyes met mine and it was hard to look away. With slight reluctance, I looked at the glass in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I apologized.

"No. It's my fault. I should have said something." The young man said. His voice was strong, yet gentle. It fit him. He handed me my glass, which I gratefully took. There was a moment of awkward silence before he kneeled, put his right hand to his chest, and bowed his head. " I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Michael, my lady." I placed my glass on the table, and curtsied.

"Morella." I greeted. We both stood and awkwardly went to sit down. He helped me in my seat and then took a seat in the chair opposite of mine. He took his seat and we sat there…. Silence.

"I have been told you love to read." Michael told me.

"Yes. It is my favorite thing to do." I responded, with a real smile, unlike the one I have been giving earlier.. He smiled back, and it wasn't a polite, forced smile. It was genuine.

"I love to read as well. You get to learn so many things." He said. That made my smile widden.

We talked for an hour about books and other things. It was nice to talk to someone who loves reading just as much as I do. It wasn't until a knock on the door, we stopped talking to find Matthew at the door peeking his head in. I motioned for him to come in. He closed the door behind him and walked over to us, in his hands a bowl of fruit.

"You didn't eat lunch." Matthew scolded, and put the bowl down on the table between Michael and I. Matt turned to Michael. "I am sorry if I am interrupting, but she does need to eat." With that he bowed to Michael, turned to me, and pointed at the fruit before leaving. Once he left, Michael let out a small laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked, and took a couple of grapes. He just shook his head.

* * *

Matthew's POV

I just left the library and ran to Agares' room. He had me spy on every meeting that was with Morella. I would leave just before the suitor left, and would tell Agares. I don't think Agares will be happy to hear this. I was justed outside his door, and knocked once, then twice fast, then once. The door opened and I walked in. I turned to Agares, as he closed the door behind him.

"What took so long?" He asked.

"They are getting along really well." I responded. Agares clenched his fist.

"Well, at least the meeting has stopped." He said.

"Thats the problem. The meeting is still going on." I responded, panic in my voice. Agares' eyes widened. He walked over to a chair and sat down. He placed his elbows to his knees, and folded his hands together, placing them under his chin. He glared at the fire. I walked over to him and stood next to him, looking at the fire. "Do you want me to get my grandfather?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod, I turned and went to find grandfather.

* * *

Agares' POV

I'm going to lose Morella. I felt a twist in my chest. Putting my hands in my head I sighed.I don't know how long I stayed like that, but I didn't move when I heard my door open and close. I heard foot steps. come over and stopped next to me. I looked up to see Charles staring at the fire with grieved look. I turned to the fire and glared, my eyes turning to their true form, and a black shadow forming behind me.

That council won.

* * *

I was still in my room. Everyone else was at dinner. I wasn't deal with those angels. Not without kill one or two of them. Right now I am just watching the flames lick the air, listening to the cracking of the wood, and enjoying the smell of the fire. I wasn't really thinking of anything….And it was nice. Not to have anything on your mind. It was really nice.

I was so out of my senses, that I didn't hear my door open and close. It wasn't until I felt a head on my shoulder, that I came back to the world. I looked at my shoulder to see Morella's hand on it. I just turned back and stared at the flames again. I felt her hand leave my shoulder and out of the corner of my eye, I watched her take a seat in the chair next to me. We just sat there, gazing at the fire. A moment later, Morella spoke up.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" She questioned, turning her head to look at me.

"Didn't feel like going." I responded bluntly. Morella nodded her head in understanding.

"Too many people?" She asked, and I nodded. I heard her sigh, and stand.

"What?" She suddenly asked. I finally turned to her, confusion on my face.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What is wrong? Did something happen that I don't know about? Did I do something?" Morella questioned, frustration written on her face. I looked down before I stood, and faced her.

"Yes….You did." Was all I said. I was about to turn to leave, but she grabbed my arm.

"What did I do?'

"...Do you want to be with him?" I asked.

" Who?"

"You know who! That Michael." I yelled, facing her. She was surprise, but that quickly faded to anger, and her eyes narrowed at me.

"That's it? That's your big issue?... I don't want to be with anyone Agares! Michael is a new friend, he doesn't even want to start looking for a wife yet!" Morella screamed at me. She opened her mouth, but suddenly closed it. Then she pointed a finger at me. "Don't get mad at me for something that I can't control, Agares. I mean, its not like I wanted this to happen." She told me.

"Well, be the way I heard you two acting, it sounds like you did want it." I argued.

"What do you mean, you weren't even the-" Morella suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened with disbelief. "Matt….You got my little brother to spy for you?!" She yelled at me. Guilt filled my body at that moment.

"Morella, listen. I-" She interrupted me.

"Why would you do that?!"  
Morella-"

"Why, Agares?! Why!"

"I thought I was going to lose you!" I yelled grabbing her upper arms. She looked shocked by my answer. "I….I can't lose you. I know you don't have a choice in this, but to me you do….And I can't-won't lose you." I whispered looking straight into her eyes. She into mine, and her eyes softened.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Agares leaned forward, putting his forehead on hers. Morella closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, almost nervous. Agares stared at her lips, wanting nothing more than anything to claim them. They stood there for the longest time, neither of them saying a word. Finally Agares gently grabbed Morella's chin and their lips met.

Morella felt something soft touch her lips. She eyes flew open, only to see Agares kissing her, which she happily returned. 'Finally' She thought, with a happy sigh. Morella felt warmth run throughout her body, her knees almost going weak. Pulling back after a moment, they looked at each other. They both had a slight blush, and both smiled at each other.

Morella wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. Agares wrapped one of his arms around her waist, then his buried his free hand in her hair, deepening the kiss. Agares felt relief. He finally knew that he wouldn't lose his mate, his angel, his Morella.

* * *

Hi guys. Sorry I didn't up this up yesterday, but I had family stuff. So…. THEY FINALLY KISS! YAY! I don't think I did a very good job on writing the first kiss part, but then again I never wrote a first kiss before so, I can only get better. I hope you like it. PLEASE review! Have a spooky day!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Leaving

"When I must leave you

For a little while-

Please do not grieve…" When I Must Leave You by Helen Steiner Rice

Morella's POV

It has been three months since the council and their suitors have left, and the snow will be falling soon. They trees are still shedding their leaves and it is a beautiful day. Agares and I haven't told anyone about the kiss. I don't what my wings taken from me….At least, not yet. Not that I have a choice, that is. Right now Agares and I are walking through the woods. We were close enough to the lake that I could just see it through the trees.

Agares and I have been spending a lot of time together. We hold hands, steal a kiss or two, sit close to each other, but when no one is around. When people are we steal glances, when we have to sit together we hold hands, or have our feet touch. We had grown very close. Though he still teases, and annoys me to no end. Yet, I have learned a trick or two that makes him stop.

The leaves crunched under our feet as we walked. We have been walking for about an hour now, and I loved it. It was nice to get out of the castle for a while. We stopped at a tree and I leaned against it, Agares joined me leaning on his side. I looked down at our hands. Our finger were intertwined.

I felt Agares put one of my curls behind my ear. Looking up, green bore into red. With my free hand, I traced the line of his jaw. His eyes closed, and he leaned into my touched. My eyes gazed over his face. Agares always looked at peace when he was around me. He opened his eyes and leaned in, placing his lips on my. Closing my eyes, I placed my hand that was on his jaw, on the back of his neck. His free hand went behind my head, and we both deepened the kiss. Even though this isn't our first kiss, my heart skipped a beat, knees weakened, mind clouded over, and my hand gripped his neck and pulled him closer, wanting more.

We parted after a moment. Agares untwinned our hands and put his hand on my cheek. I put my hand on his arm. Gently, he kissed the tip of my nose and then rubbed his nose against mine. Our foreheads laid against each other as we listened to the world around us. Birds sang to their lovers, water danced with the shore, trees waved at the sky, and leaves fell in a ballet to the ground.

"We should go back," I announced. I felt Agares' breathe on my face as he sighed and put a bit more force on my forehead, grunting in protest. Agares wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his face in my neck. I wrapped my other arm around his neck and leaned my head against his. As much as I didn't want to leave, I knew that sooner or later my grandmother would come looking for me. Sighing I let go of him and stood straight, Agares following. I grabbed his hand and head back to the castle.

We were almost to the castle. I could see the path to the castle a few feet away. Before I could take a step closer, I was suddenly pulled back. I felt my back hit something solid, and strong arms go around my waist. Looking up I saw Agares with a mischievous smirk. I shook my head.

"We have to go," I stated.

"Just one more minute," Agares mumbled, kissing my cheek.

"No, now."

"Not yet."

"Agares, you do this everytime we go for a walk," I scolded lightly, and it's true. Whenever we headed back from our walks, he would stop, pull me back, and ask for one more minute, which turned into several minute of me saying 'no' and him asking for ANOTHER minute while kissing me. Once, it got bad that it lasted almost half an hour, and my grandmother almost caught us.

"So you don't like it?" Agares asked, with a brow raised. I looked away. I heard him let out a small chuckle, and kissed my shoulder. Truth is…. I could spend eternity in his arms, just as long as he never lets go of me.

"Come on, Agares," I tried to get out of his arms, but they only tightened, and he spun me around. I let out a laugh and held on tight to his arms. Once he stopped, I turned my head to see his face with a triumphant smirk. I grabbed his cheek, and kissed the other. There was two owl calls above us, one I have never heard before. I looked up to see my grandmothers owl and a black one headed to the castle. I brushed it off and turned to Agares again, but his eyes were fixed on the black owl. His face had shock sown into it.

"Agares?" He turned back to me and smiled, as if nothing even happened.

"Lets head back before you grandparents catch us," Agares suggested, letting go of me, and held out his arm. I took it, but giving a questionable look. Agares just shook his head and led us to the castle.

* * *

We made it back to the castle in a small amount of time. We headed to the library. Once there Agares opened the door for me and I stepped it. I walked to the place where we usually sat and took a seat in my chair. Agares followed and took a seat the the opposite chair.

Grabbing the book I have just begun to read, I opened it to the page it was on. Agares justed watched. That's what we have been doing lately, I read and he watched. I onced asked him why he justed watched me and he told me that he loves the faces I make when I read. I told him that I don't make face, yet he argued saying that I smile, frown, and shake my head at different times. I didn't press the matter anymore after that, to his delight…. What will I ever do with him?

* * *

Agares' POV

It has been a little while since Morella and I have gotten back from our walk. I watched as a small smile graced her lips at something that happened in the book. A smile appeared on my lips as well, yet something was on my mind…. I knew whose black owl that was, and I didn't like it. The owl belongs to my father and I don't wish to know what he wants, yet I couldn't but be curious.

I listened to the crackle of the fire, that was always on. I listened to the turning of pager and the sound of the chilling wind outside. Morella turned another page and that small smile only widened, making my own widened as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move from the window. I turn and saw the black owl, named Berstuk, hovering just outside of the window watching me. I glared, turning my eyes into their true demonic form. With that, Berstuk flew away.

I watched him until he was out of sight, and turned back to Morella. She was still reading. I stood, walked over behind her chair, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blinked and looked over at me. I told her that I would be right back, and she nodded. With one last kiss on the nose, I felt and went to find Charles.

* * *

I could sense Charles near. He was in the hunting room with Matthew. I entered the room and found them packing things up. Charles turned to me and smiles, motioning me over with his hand. I walked over and stood in front of them both.

"What brings you down here, Agares?" Charles questioned. I gave him an annoyed look.

"You know why. What did he want?" I answered, bluntly. Charles sighed and shook his head.

"I will tell you later. Right now, I am going hunting with Matthew," and with that Charles left, with Matthew following behind him. My fist tightened, a low growl slipping from deep inside my throat, and felt pain on my head from a headache.

I headed back to the library. Hopefully Morella's scent will help me relax. Once back at the library, I opened the door, and was hit with a beautiful smell. I felt my muscles relax, yet not all the way. Walking in and closing the door behind me, I saw Morella right where I left her. I stood in that spot for a moment and admired her. I admired how her beautiful raven hair fell in curls down her back, how her deep forest green eyes read the words in her book, how her skin glowed from the fire's light.

Walking over to her, I hugged her from behind her chair and buried my nose in her neck. Taking a deep breath and I could feel all my muscles relax, my headache disappearing. Feeling her hand rub my arm, I took my face out of her neck and looked at her. Morella looked back at me with caring eyes. Kissing her forehead, I went over to my chair, and sat down again. I hope what Charles has to say isn't bad.

* * *

I was in the dining hall with Charles and his family. Everyone sat where they usually did. I was staring at Charles waiting, not so patiently, for him to tell me what my father wanted. Charles was talking to Alice, who was on edge for some reason, Matthew and Morella were listening to their grandparents, while eating dinner. I didn't stop staring at Charles, until Alice stood from her seat.

"Charles and I have some news," Alice began.

"Is it good news?" Matthew questioned, with hoping eyes.

" Well, lets not label it." Alice replied, " So, earlier to day Charles and I both got letters and well…."

"Agares and I have to leave." Charles announced suddenly. I turned to look at him, shocked. "The letter I received was from my own Royal Council. There is a problem that Agares and I have to go deal with."

"The letter I received was from our Royal Council…. They want you two, to go to a school for angels." Alice stated, with a sad look. I looked at Morella to see a broken hearted expression. How could this happen? Just when I think that nothing could keep Morella away from me!

* * *

Morella's POV

'No….No! They can't do this! Not now!' I thought. I can feel my heart breaking every second I sit here. How could the council do this?

"Charles and Agars will be leaving in two days, as well as you two." My grandmother announced. Only Matthew and I? Grandmother will be alone. I looked at Matthew to see that he, himself had a sad look. How could this have happened?

* * *

I was walking down the hall to my room. My grandparents are tucking Matt in for bed. He was too sad to stay up tonight, and I don't blame him. I am tired myself. I stopped and looked at a portraits on the wall. They were all of pervious Smiths. I looked up at the one of a man with wavy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. My father. I wonder, what he is doing right now? I wonder what my mother is doing. I haven't seen either of them in centuries.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turn to see my grandparents walking up to me. Once they are in front of me, my grandmother hugged me. I hug back tightly. I'm going to miss her, and my grandfather. Ever since grandfather showed me he could cook, he has been teaching me. I guess you could say it is how we bond. My grandmother kissed my temple, and let go of me, letting my grandfather hug me next.

"Are you going to be okay?" my grandfather asked, still hugging me. I nodded and held a little tighter. Once he lets go, his kisses my forehead and my grandparents say goodnight. I watch them walk down the hall and turn the corner before I start walking back to my room again.

I open my door and walk in, looking around the room. I couldn't believe I wouldn't be sleeping in here come two days. I close the door behind me and walk over to my balcony. Opening the glass door, I walk out into the cold night air. I gazed up into the night sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds, the moon full and beautiful like a pearl, just raising over the mountains. I looked out over the lake the moon's light reflecting over the water.

I don't know how long I stood in that spot, but I didn't care. I heard my bedroom door open quietly and close. After a minute, I felt warm, strong, welcoming arms wrap around me. I leaned against the person behind me, know already that it was Agares. I looked up at the sky to see the moon up high, shining in all its glory. Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the sky. I felt Agares' breathe on my ear.

"Make a wish," he whispered, his lips brushing my ear lightly.

"I wish you could stay with me, as well as my grandparents and my brother," I whispered back, hope in my eyes, praying that it would come true.

I felt Agares kiss my temple and hold me tighter. I turned my head, burying it in his neck. Tears threatened to to fall from my eyes. Agares pulled away slightly and grabbed my chin. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful ruby eyes. A tear traveled down my cheek. Agares placed his hand from my chin to my cheek and wiped away the tear.

Suddenly, I was being lifted into his arms and Agares walked over to my bed. With his powers, he closed the balcony doors, and started a fire in the fireplace. My covers were already pulled back and Agares put me in them. Taking my shoes off and covering me, he turned to head for the door, but I grabbed his arm. He turned around to look at me. I stared at him with sad, pleading eyes. He just stood there for a moment before sitting on the bed to take off his shoes. I scooted over and allowed him to get in the bed as well.

Once Agares was in the bed and covered, he turned to me and pulled me close. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his chest. Slowly, I started to fall asleep enjoying his warmth. 'Please let my wish come true. Please', I thought, as I drifted into sleep. 'Please….'

* * *

Hi guys! How was your week? Mine was okay. I went job searching again yesterday. I had to walk a little more than two miles. Today, I don't feel so well, but I will be okay. So, this chapter is more like a filler chapter. After the next chapter, it will pretty much skip time frames. So, I can get to the part were Agares is Sebastian. I hope you like it. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Passing Time

"I dream of floating away on a cloud,

I dream of catching a falling star,

I dream of my prince charming…." I Dream by ?

Morella's POV

I grabbed my last dress and put it in my bag. I was doing some last minute packing. I had about one large chest and one bag. I didn't need much after all. I'm going to heaven…. Away from my grandparents…. Away from Agares. At least, I will have was a knock on the door in came my butler, Luke.

" My lady, I could have packed for you," Luke said, standing at the door.

" I know. I just wanted to do it. It helped relax me a little," I explained. " Now, if you would be so kind as to bring my bag and chest down stairs."

" Of course, my lady," Luke bowed and went to work. He put my bag on the chest, grabbed the chest, and went down stairs. I looked around my room. I didn't know the next time I would sleep, or even see this room again. Walking over to the door, I took one last look before closing the door as I left.

Once in the hall, I look at the door opposite of mine. It was open slightly. I walked over and looked through the small gap. I saw Agares packing. Opening the door quietly, I walked in and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and watched. I walked how his black tunic was almost a second skin, which defined the strong muscles in his back.

"It is very rude to stare," Agares suddenly said. I could hear that stupid smirk, that was most likely on his face, in his voice.

"I am not staring…. I'm admiring," I corrected. I know I am boosting his ego, yet I don't care. Not now.

Agares stopped packing and looked at me from over his shoulder. And I was right. That stupid smirk is on his face. I let a small smile appear on my face. He turned back to packing and after a moment I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his back and pressed my hands to his chest. He continued to pack, but went a little slower. I layed my head on his back, closed my eyes, and felt the muscles in his back move. Slowly, my own muscles started to relaxes.

Once Agares was done, I felt his take one of my hands and press his lips to my palm. I tightened my arms around him. Agares grabbed my arms and turned around to face me. Looking up to Agares' eyes, we watched each other. Suddenly, I was wrapped up in his arms. Instantly, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, while he buried his face in my hair.

I took a deep breath, needing to smell his scent. I heard Agares take a deep breath as well. He tightened his arms and I did the same. Agares' scent clouded my mind and I sighed. His scent made my heart do many things, My heart skipped a beat, raced, and then relaxed to a calm pace. I felt Agares kiss my head before pulled back slightly. Looking up, I saw Agares stare at me. He put his forehead on mine and stares into my eyes.

"We should get down stairs," Agares whispered with a frown. Reluctantly, I nodded and took a step back. Agares grabbed his bag, took my hand, and led my out of his room to the great hall. We let go of our hand before we entered the hall. At the end of my hall, was my grandparents and Matthew. Agares and I walked over to them and we all walked outside together.

Once at the gate, grandmother pulled Matthew and I in a tight hug, which we both returned. Tears started to come to my eyes. I didn't want to leave her here all alone. I mean, sure she had the other angels, but they weren't her family. I heard Matthew sniff. I looked down at him. Matt had his face buried in my grandmothers stomach. After a few minutes, she let us go, tears also in her eyes.

"Now, if anything happens, you both can come home at anytime. Even if you don't feel comfortable. Yet, you both better behave, be polite, and make lots of friends," grandmother said, with her soft hands on one of Matt and I's cheeks. We nodded, Matt blowing his nose it a handkerchief.

Grandfather was the next to hug us. He hugged for a few minutes, kissed our foreheads and told us to listen to what our grandmother said. We agreed and then Matthew turned to Agares. Matt looked at Agares for a moment before he hugged him as well. Agares face had shocked written on it. After a second, Agares slowly put an arm around Matthew's shoulder and his free hand on the back of his head.

"Take good care of my grandfather," Matthew said as he looked up at Agares.

"Of course," Agares replied as he to a step back and bowed with his hand over his chest. Matthew nodded with a smile. Agares then turned to me. He walked over and whispered in my ear, so low that only we could hear.

"So you don't forget me," Agares whispered and placed something in my hand and curled my fingers close. I looked over at my family to see my grandparents saying their goodbyes and Matt was saying bye to Luke, our butler. "I don't know when I will see you again, but I promise the next time we meet, we won't have to say 'farewell'."

"And if we have to part again," I asked quietly. I felt him tighten his grip on my hand lightly and put his lips on my ear.

"It won't be as long as a century," Agares muttered against my ear. I nodded slightly. Turning my head, I kissed Agares' cheek. Agares kissed my nose and stepped back. He said goodbye to my grandmother, and with that my grandfather and Agares left. As he walked away, a sharp pain spread through my chest. I looked down at my hand to see a beautiful, silver band, dark ruby ring, with little white diamonds around the ruby. I gasps quietly and smiled, putting the ring on my left ring finger, the ring fitting perfectly. Not long after grandpa and Agares left, Matthew and I left as well.

* * *

Matthew and I walked on a stone path that led to the school. All around us was beautiful green grass, with apple trees on both side of the path in signal-file. The sky was a beautiful pure blue. Heaven truly is a sight to behold. The way Matthew and I got here is we went to a secret cave far from the castle and deep inside the cave is a mirror that, if you walk through it, leads to heaven. We didn't fly because of my wings. Only a few have seen my wings and that is, because unlike other angels, my wings are grey.

We turned a corner and stopped amazing by what we saw. In front of us, was a beautiful, grand castle. The stones were pure white, the towners had blue ruffs, and many window of all sizes. Matthew and I looked at one another, before we continued. Walking up to the front gate, there stood a tall sun-kissed man, with short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes . On the left of his stood another man, yet his skin was tanner with black hair and deep brown eyes. Next to him stood was Loreus. There were all dressed in white peplos, except the blonde man, he wore black peplos and a black himation.

"Morella, Matthew. It is wonderful to see you again," Loreus greeted us with a warm smile and kind brown eyes.

"It's wonderful to see you as well," I replied, with my own warm smile.

"This is the Headmaster, Abner Brooke," Loreus introduces, motioning to the man in the lack robes. He stepped forward with a smile and bowed his head to us. Matthew and I bowed our heads back.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you two," Headmaster Brooke greeted. "This is Hafiz Kade, Vice Headmaster and one of our professors," Professor Kade took a step forward, put his hand together, and bowed. My brother and I did the same gesture, after we put down our luggage. Professor gave us a warm smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Professor Kade said with a heavy indian accent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Matthew replied.

"Come. We will show you both to your rooms," Headmaster explained. With that, guards carried our luggage and we went to our rooms.

* * *

Agares' POV

Charles and I were walking through a long dark stone hall. We arrived in Hell a few moments ago. We were headed to the throne room. As we walked down the hall, I noticed that it was very quiet. Too quiet for my liking. The doors to the throne room was a foot away. Once outside of it, Charles pushed both doors open and walked in with me following him. At the head of the throne room was the entire Smith bloodline. In the middle, on the throne stood our king, Lucifer. Walked over and bowed low.

"I see you got the letter from Balam," Our lord spook. "How is Matthew?"

"He is well. He gets stronger everyday," Charles answered. Lucifer nodded approvingly.

"And Morella?" questioned Lucifer.

"She is well also, yet as for her abilities. It is as if she is hiding it," Charles explained with a frown. Lucifer brought a hand to his face, thinking.

"Maybe she is not strong," suggested Belial, Lucifer's son. He had curly, black hair, the Smith family's infamous green eyes, pale skin, and a strong jaw.

"Of course she is strong. She is probably just hiding it, like Charles said," argued

Benedict, Charles' father. He had the same green eyes, light blonde hair, and slightly tan skin. I looked at Morella's father, Armaros. He was looking at the ground.

"Agares," called Lucifer. I turned away from him to Lucifer. "You are close with her, yes?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Armaros look at me.

"Yes, my lord," I answered.

"Then do you know if Morella is strong or not?" I thought about the question for a moment. I didn't remember a moment when she was strong, then again there was the time we were apart. She could have gotten strong during the time, and has learned to hide it.

"I'm not sure. I was never present in a moment when she could have shown she was strong," I replied. Lucifer nodded.

"Armaros told me that she didn't age as fast as others usually do…. I want you to go find out," He orders.

"I'm afraid I can't. She is in heaven, along with her brother. Apparently there council wanted them to attend some sort of school," I explained with a blank face. Lucifer didn't seem to happy to hear this. The torches in the room went out.

"Is that so?" He asked lowly. He sighed before he stood up. Walking down the stairs that led to his throne, he headed toward Charles and I. once there he stopped in front of me. His took the collar of my shirt in both of his hands and adjusted it. "Charles…. I want you to get all the information you can from your wife….Is that clear?" He questioned, glancing at Charles.

"...Yes," Charles voice had a small sound of defeat. Lucifer looked back at me.

"And you…. I want you to get as close to my granddaughter as possible when she gets back. Am I clear?" Lucifer's skin started to turn from what once was a almost pure white to the darkest of black. His eyes turned to a demonic red-purple, though they used to be that forest green Morella has. Horns started to grow from his temples. His true form.

Out if the corner of my eyes, I saw the whole Smith bloodline change as well, to their true form. I turned to my true form. Skin black, eyes demonic, and my clothes changed to my usual ones that I where. It was a black tunic with sleeves that went a little past my wrist. A black cloak draped over my shoulders. My pants clong to my legs and my shoes to black boots, with thin, detailed, heals.

"Yes," I smirked sadistically and my eyes narrowed.

* * *

Matthew's POV One Day Later

It was my first day of school. I put on my peplos, sandals, and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of my dorm that I shared with other male angels and walked down to the dining hall. I took a seat on one of the benches took some ham, eggs, bread, and an apple. Saying a prayer to myself, I began to eat. I was about to take a bit of my apple when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a boy about my age with brown wavy hair, grey eyes that hid behind glasses and a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Thomas Jewell," He held out his hand. I took his hand with my free one and shook it.

"I'm...Matthew Smith," I hesitated. I never knew how angels would react when they found out my last name. In heaven, everyone knew the last name Smith and what it meant. Saying that, it shocked me when he still had that kind smile on his face.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked. I nodded, speeckless. He took his seat and put some food on his plate."You have a sister, right?"

"Yes. Why?" I questioned.

"There have been rumors about you two since the council and other angels went to the masquerade your grandmother held," He told me. I took a bite of my apple and nodded. I could scene Thomas looking at me. I turned to his hummed in a questioning tone. "Aren't you curious about what the rumors are?" I shook my head 'no'. "Why not?"

"Why should I care what other think of me? Don't you think it only matters what you think of yourself?" I asked. Thomas' eyes widened in shock.

"No. I have never thought of that. But, I think I'll start," He smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

Thomas and I had the same class I guess. He led us to the classroom. He took a seat at his desk with his partner and I took a seat to the deck next to his. The person who sat at this desk didn't have a partner so this chair was free. I talked to him until I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see the most beautiful girl that I had meet at the masquerade ball, Catherine. And boy, was I right about her being beautiful at the ball. Her strawberry blonde hair shined in the sunlight, her eyes still that light blue that are happy, and she had an amazing smile on her face.

"So, you're going to be my partner. Well, I hope you're a fast learner, because I'm the top of our class," She stated about to sit down. I stood up and pulled her chair out for her. I watched as her face got red, and her smile turned more shy, before she sat down.

"Don't worry. I'm smarter than you think," I replied with a smirk. I glanced at her to see her smile widen. I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

Morella's POV

I was walking down the stairs to the dining hall. I was dressed in my white peplos, sandals, my ring, and had my books. I walked in and looked for Matthew. Seeing someone already sitting with him, I smiled. Making friends already. I decided to let him make friends and found somewhere to sit.

Once I found a place, I took a seat, and grabbed some breakfast. I was halfway done when someone sat next to me. I looked over at her and saw a girl with medium, straight, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, caramel skin, and her body was a bit big, but she was gorgeous. She turned to me with a smile on her face and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Adalia Portoso," Her voice had a spanish accent. I shook her hand. "You're Morella Smith, right?"

"Um, yes... How did you know?" I asked, with confusion on my face.

"Oh, you know. Rumor and all. Plus, I'm friends with Richard," She said. I was slightly shocked by her answer. Not the rumors part,but that she was friends with Richard. I didn't know he went here. Suddenly I heard whispering all around me.

"Is that her?"

"That's her!"

"Have you heard. The Smiths are attending this school."

"I heard that the boy is very sweet and kind."

"I heard the girl can make your guts explode from her eyes." I sweat-dropped when I heard that one. Suddenly I stood up, sick of hearing the rumors.

"Everyone, please! Speak louder! I don't think the demons in Hell heard you yet!" I yelled so everyone could hear. Everyone was quiet then. I sat down and looked at Matt. He was trying not to laugh, but was failing slightly. I turned back to Addaila and her face was one of horror."Adalia?" Nothing. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she went back to normal.

"Oh, sorry. Its just I have never see someone do that,' Adalia explained.

"Someone do what? Stand up for themselves?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. It doesn't really happen around here."

"Well, is it like this everyday? The gossip, I mean." I questioned

"Pretty much," She shrugged, before eating a grape.

"Great," I replied sarcastically, playing with my ring on my finger. I can't wait for this to be over.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had trouble putting my thoughts together, family stuff, and so on. Anyway, I went and saw Thor The Dark World on Monday. Go see it! It is amazing! Now back to the story. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be time skips, so you get to see what happens to Morella, Agares, Matt, Charles, and Alice over the years. Please review girls and maybe guys. It really helps me and it inspires me to write more! Bye, love ya'll!


End file.
